Pandora Academy
by Xen Nightbreak
Summary: Well, time to tell something about the plot. This a spin-off. This is just like the original Pandora hearts in a normal high school life. Well, not that normal.Read to unfold the twists! COMPLETED
1. First Friend

**Pandora Academy**

HI! It's been a while since I wrote fan fictions. Well, since I had nothing to do in my summer vacation, and writing fan fictions somehow relieves me of my boredom. That is why I decided to write fanfics again.

Well, time to tell something about the plot. This a spin-off, basically, I'll change most of the facts about the story. This is just like the original Pandora hearts in a normal high school life. Well, not that normal, Oz Vessalius, a son of multibillionaire merchant and the owner of the largest trading company in Europe, enters Pandora academy, the most prestigious school in all of Europe, then his dream of having a normal high school life became impossible as he meets Gilbert Nightray, one of the adopted children of the Nightray family, a son of a wealthy businessman, Alice Baskerville, twin sister of Alyss and daughter of a Glen Baskerville, owner of the largest fashion designing company in Europe. Well, that's it, let the story begin!

* * *

**Oz's POV**

I woke up as the morning light reaches my eyes, _"Today… is the first day of school" _I sighed as I thought on that fact. The days to come are sure to be busy, that idea alone made my head ache.

A maid knocked on my door and said, " Master Oz, breakfast is ready."

I slowly stood up, I headed first to the bathroom, looking at the mirror, I saw my face. My blond hair almost hid my emerald eyes. I washed my face, then I brushed my teeth.

After that, I went to the dining hall, as I passed the grand hall, I saw the pictures of my ancestors, you could easily tell that they belong to the house of Vessalius because of their looks. Each of them has a story to tell, a story of success, a story of how a normal peddler became the most successful merchant in Europe. That story was passed in generations, in order to motivate the eldest son of the Vessalius to replace their fathers current standing. Well, that's not going to happen to me anyway, basically because I'm not the eldest. I have an elder brother name Jack, I envy him for that, not just because he is the heir to the Vessalius house but also the fact that he has higher grades than me he is also athletic, and most of all he is famous within the whole school.

Before I knew it, I was already at the dining room. I quietly took my breakfast. After that, I started to prepare for school.

**School**

I watched in awe as my car entered Pandora High, the most prestigious school in Europe. There were 5 huge buildings in total. The smallest of them is the laboratory, followed by the cafeteria, then the gymnasium, then the theater, and the largest of them all, the main building.

I entered the main building. _"This uniform suits me" _I thought. My uniform is a white tailcoat and white pants with golden designs stitched over it.

"Class 2-Gold!" a proctor shouted. _"That's the class I'm in" _I thought. Many students were already piling up in front of the proctor. As I headed to the proctor, someone patted my back.

"Hi, my name is Gilbert Nightray, your father and my father are business partners." He said as he suddenly grabbed my hand then shook it.

"Huh?" I was somehow surprises. _"How did he know that I'm a Vessalius?" _that question entered my head. "How did you know that I am a Vessalius?" I said with a blank stare.

"Haha, that's quite easy, with just your looks, I can easily say that" he smiled.

"_Of course, the Vessalius looks"_ I thought. "Well, umm…Hi, my name is Oz Vessalius" I said with smile.

He replied with a smile. "Well, let's go to the proctor, classes are about to start" He said as he walked to the proctor.

I quickly followed him.

**Classroom**

As we entered the class, a man with a clown-like appearance entered the room, he has gray hair which covers one of his eyes. His eyes are crimson red.

"Good morning class, my name is Xerxes Break, starting from this year, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher" He said with a big smile.

"_Weird" _that single adjective came to my head. Now I have to survive the whole year with this crap.

"Okay, let's get to the introductions" he said as he took a book out of his table. "As you know, Pandora High is the most prestigious school in all of Europe. You are lucky to enter this school. There are two departments in this school, the elementary department and the high school department. Each section are named individually by different names. Copper, bronze, silver, and gold are for the high school department while emerald, ruby, sapphire and diamond are for the elementary department" he said as he finished the introductions.

**Lunch Break**

After the morning classes, Gilbert invited me to eat lunch with him. Since I had no friends, this is a good opportunity to make my friend.

"So… what do you want to eat in lunch?" he asked me just to break the silence.

"A regular meal will do" I answered "Umm… Gilbert" I was about to ask a question from him when he suddenly spoke.

"Call me Gil, since we're friends you could call me by my nickname." He said.

I replied with a blank stare, I was quite surprised, I didn't know he already did treat me as a friend.

"Don't you want to be friends with me?" He asked me sadly .

"No, truth is I'm happy, I didn't thought that I would be able to make friends this fast." I said.

"Haha. We're both new, that's why I thought it would be good to be friends." He smiled.

When we entered the cafeteria, I glanced in awe, it looks like five-star restaurant.

"Well, I'm going to our meals, wait for me at that table." He said as he pointed to a table "It'll be a pain in the ass if we didn't have tables to sit in." he smiled.

"Okay" I replied with a quick smile. I quickly headed to the table he pointed at.

As I headed to the table, several girls were looking at me. I could hear them gossiping about me.

"Isn't he the brother of Jack Vessalius?" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, he's no match for his brother, he looks so fragile" another girls said.

As I hear those words, anger became my expression but I tried hide it, I hate being compared to my brother, he was always praised by the others, he was the one who always stood out from the two of us, he was the one who was always cared. My father always praised him, and he always cared for him. My father never did show any care to me at all, he almost treats me as if we were strangers.

Trying to keep hiding my anger I quickly headed to the rooftop. _"That's a quiet place to stay"_ I thought to myself.

As I opened the door of the rooftop I already saw a girl lying down the floor as she watches the sky, her hair is black and long. She also has two braids by the side of her hair. Her eyes has the color of a sparkling amethyst, she wore the schools girl's uniform. Their uniforms are a white overcoat and a skirt with golden designs stitched over it. _"She's in the same class I'm in"_ I thought to myself

"Hello" I said just to catch her attention .

She sat up, while oddly staring at me. "Ummm… what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I thought that staying in a quiet place would great, but I saw you" I said as I sat near her.

She quickly took a distance from me, after that, there was a long moment of silence. I felt that I had to break the silence.

"Ummm… my name is Oz Vessalius" I introduced myself.

"Did I ask you?" She said silently but rudely.

"_That's quite an attitude"_ I thought.

Suddenly she stood up "My name is Alice Baskerville" Alice said, after that, she headed to the stairs

"Are you leaving?" I asked confused.

"Don't state the obvious" She said. I tried to hold her hand but she immediately took it away. With that, she left.

"What's with that girl?" I said to myself. The warning bell rang, I quickly head to the classroom.

**Alice's POV**

"DAMN IT!" I said as I punched the wall. "I could've make him one of my friends!" I thought to myself "Why is it so hard to make friends?"

Suddenly, the warning bell rang, "I should go to the classroom now." I thought to myself.

As I head to the classroom, the boy with blond hair kept bugging my mind. "I don't need friends! Damn it!" I shouted.

"But you need to make friends Alice" a girl appeared behind me, she totally looked like me, except she had white hair, she's my twin sister, Alyss. "It does not matter if their fake or true, what matters is that they'll know that you're Baskerville, Dad said that we must spread our influence as long as we're in school, he said that it was to help the company" she said in a strict voice.

"Yeah, right" I said as I sighed. "But I'm not good at making friends, ever since we were kids, you're the only friend that I had"

"Yeah, but you'll never know, we might be separated someday" she smirked.

"Okay, I'll do my best!" I smiled. Since childhood, Alyss was the only one who understood me, she was the only one who truly cared about me, even though she is quite popular, she always stayed by my side. That's why, I'll do my best to make her happy!

"Great!" she smiled " let's get going then, classes are about to start" with that, we quickly headed to the classroom

**After Class**

"Hey, I'm gonna hang out with some friends for a while" Alyss said "You can go home alone if you want but you can also wait for me, it won't take long"

"I think I'll just wait for you" I said "let's meet up at the gate, I'll tell Dad that you're gonna hang out in case he worries about us, okay?"

"Great!" She said with a smile "I'll go now, later then" she said as she joined her crowd of friends

"She really is popular" I thought to myself. I called Dad with my phone and told him that we'll be hanging out. "Okay, I'll try to make friends!"

Before I knew it, I was at the rooftop "What the hell am I doing here! I'm supposed to make friends!" I shouted "I guess I'm not really good at making friends" I sighed

"Hey" a boy with golden hair suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Nothing I just thought that you were here" he said "am I bothering you?"

"Of course" I said, suddenly I gasped and covered my mouth, _"What am I doing? I'm supposed to make friends" _

"Alright, I'll be leaving then" He said with a cold expression on his face.

"Ummm…how should I put this in, ummm… you are bothering me because I'm not used to being talked to, I was always alone y'know"

"Don't you have any friends?" he said

"Nah, I only have my sister " I said bluntly

"Well ummm… I'm quite in need of friends too, so ummm…would you be my friend?" e said with a bright smile

"Of course" I replied happily "well, umm… your name is…" I suddenly panicked, damn it, I'm making him my friend but I forgot his name. "err….. what was your name again" I asked embarrassed

"Oz, Oz Vessalius" he smiled

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad memorizing names" I said

"It's okay, truth is, I also forgot yours" He smiled

"WHAT! You should know that it's rare for me to introduce myself, forgetting my name is such a huge sin" I said as I smacked his head "Anyways, my name is Alice Baskerville"

"Ouch, that hurts" he said as he touches the part of his head that I smacked.

"Well, since we're friends, shouldn't we make a contract or something like that"

"What for?" he said.

"Nothing ,I just wanna be sure that you're going to be my friend." I said, I was quite afraid that he was just tricking me, I don't really trust him that much

**Oz's POV**

"Okay" I said "So, what kind of contract are we going to form" I asked her, I never met a girl as insecure as her.

"Well it's a bit like this" with that, she slowly closed her eyes, then she closed our distance, she brought her lips closer to mine, our lips were about to meet but I stopped her

"What are you doing!" I shouted

"Is it wrong? The people on the show my sister watches do this when they promise they will be together, well the girl does that to her boyfriend, and since you're a boy and you're my friend I thought you are my boyfriend" She said.

"_This girl is innocent" _I thought to myself "Of course it is wrong, you should only kiss the people whom you truly love, and being a boy and being your friend does not make me your boyfriend."

"Are you gay, Oz?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Of course not! Ummm…. How should I put this… a girl will have a boyfriend when the boy and the girl loves each other, and then, they will do things like the boy walking the girl to home and other things like that" I explained

"Ehhh…" Alice said. She had an embarrassed look on her face. "Why didn't you say earlier" she shouted at me.

"You never did ask me" I said "Well let's do the pinky swear to complete the contract instead of kissing." I said as I raised my pinky

"Pinky swear? What's that?" she asked.

"You don't know what a pinky swear is?" I was surprised "it's kinda like this, you wrap your pinky with my pinky while I'll do the same to your pinky, understand?"

"Yeah" she said as she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"Alright, now let's start, from this day on, Alice and I are friends, if one of us breaks the promise he or she will have to swallow a thousand needles." After I said that, I released her finger.

"Is that what a pinky swear is?" Alice asked me.

"Yes" I replied, the evening bell rang, before we knew it, it was already dark. "Well, I had a good time with you, see you tomorrow then" I said as I left

"Yeah, goodbye, my new friend" She said

* * *

Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed it. If my stats turns good and if I have at least three reviews, chapter 2 will be released tomorrow. Well, the next chapter will be more romantic though, get your hopes up for a major twist too, do you think that some Gil X Alyss would be great? If you do please review and say yes.


	2. Lunch

**Pandora Academy**

Hi! I'm sorry for uploading after such a long time. Some family matters came and it took time before I adjusted to my current situation. Unfortunately, I forgot ALL my ideas when I stopped writing. But luckily I had time to continue writing this story, despite my circumstances. Well, I would be really happy if you gave me ideas, I have a writer's block right now. If I got some of your ideas, and if I like it, I would be happy to put it in the story, and of course, I'll give you credit.

Now for the questions, LovelyDemon, I once had that question in mind but somehow I forgot it. Well, can you imagine a 15 year old Gil? Come on, I think your imagination's wild enough for you to imagine it, right, and his attitude will also be half of the kid Gil and half of the adult Gil, and make him a bit daring. Like I said, this will more be romantic, and I decided to put the GilXAlyss pairing in the story, since it's one of the "twists" I'm talking about. I decided that the maximum number of chapters will be about 15-20, but if you give me maximum support, I wouldn't mind if you want me to make it reach 30. Since classes started, updating will be once a week with the help of your ideas of course.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After I bid farewell to Oz, I went to the gates where my sister was waiting for me. "Sorry for keeping you waiting" I said embarrassed.

"It's okay, did you make any friends?" she smiled.

"Yeah, he's Oz Vessalius, he's from our class." I said trying to hide my happiness. "I met him from the rooftop"

"The brother of Jack Vessalius huh?" she said facing my direction. "I never thought that you would be able to befriend him" she smirked.

"I don't if that's a compliment or an insult" I said as I entered our limousine "But yeah, he's the brother of Jack Vessalius"

"A compliment of course, from what I know, Oz Vessalius, once had the title of "Runaway Prince". His father regarded him as a lousy bastard. He was the complete opposite of his brother." She said in a monotone.

"Hmmm… What was his brother like?" I asked dumbfounded. I never thought that the Oz I met was like that. The Oz I met always wore a smile on his face.

"His brother was famous, attractive, athletic, smart etcetera, he's known as a perfect guy, he surely will be the heir to the place of his father, Zack Vessalius. Unlike his brother, he has a low social life, to the extent that some people know that Jack is the only son of Zack. Well, I can't say he's not attractive, he looks exactly like his brother, of course, they have same blood dwelling in their veins. He's also not athletic, I heard rumors about him having a fragile body. He's smart, in fact, he entered the school by scholarship. Well, that's all I know from him, I don't he's a fun guy to be with" she said, finishing the long explanation.

"He is a fun person to be with, just from all the things you said, I think I understand him much better. Although he's somewhat weird, he has a strong around him that makes you wanna befriend him." I said defending my friend.

"You seem to be offended, well, like I said, I don't know him much. Would you mind if you would let me meet him tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"Not at all, he's not a bad guy, in fact, he's a good guy! I'm sure you'll be friends with each other too!" I said cheerily. And before we knew it we already arrived at home. I headed out first.

We ate breakfast after we changed our clothes, after that, I took a bath and changed to my pajamas. I sank myself into the bed right after I left the bathroom. Since it was the first day of class, there were no assignments yet. As I forced myself to sleep, a familiar figure appeared in my head, Oz Vessalius. _"My first friend…"_ I thought. I was truly happy at that moment when I made him my friend.

Someone knocked on the door. "Alice, it's me" Alyss said as she continued to knock. "Come in" I replied. She slowly opened the door and faced me with a smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked as kindly as I can.

"I got his number!" She shouted as she joined me in the bed. I stared at her clueless.

"Hmm… who's 'his? You're new crush or something like that?" I asked, still dumbfounded.

"Oz! Of course!" She shouted right at my ear. I was confused. "I knew you wanted to talk to him since he's your first friend!"

"You're making things up" I said in a confused tone. "Who told you that I wanted to talk to him. And how did you get his number?"

"I have sources" She grinned. "Anyway, where is your cellphone? I'll write in his number for you. Just make sure you message him okay?"

"No way" I said in a monotone "We're not even close"

"Hmph! It took me a lot of effort just to get his number and then you're not going to mind it at all!" She whined.

"I never even told you that I wanted to talk to him" I said looking away from her.

She continued to wail until my defense breaks away. "Alright, alright! I'll him so just be quiet!" I said as I took my phone from her.

"GREAT! Thanks! I glad you appreciate my effort!" She smiled at me intensely.

"Seriously, I never really thought that you were older than me" I blurted out "I'll call him, it's much faster than messaging"

With that, I called the number my sister entered to my phone.

**Oz's POV**

I left the bathroom as I have just finished my bath. I let myself fall onto the bed face first. _"Today sure is tiring" _I thought to myself.

I was about to turn off the lights when my phone suddenly rang. The number that called my phone was new, since it isn't recorded at my phone. I picked my phone up, and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Oz Vessalius" I said in a monotone. I was surprised when the person from the phone talked.

"O-Oz?" She said. "This is Alice, my sister gave me your number, you know her right?"

"Your sister? Yeah, I know her of course. She's famous after all" I said making my tone quite happy. "Anyway, what made you call me?" I asked consciously.

"O-oh, I just wanted to greet you, that's all, you're my first friend after all" There was a clue of shyness at her voice. I never thought that she has a shy side.

"I'm fine, how about you? I was about to sleep when you called" I said kindly.

"I'm also fine" she said abruptly "By the way, would you want to eat lunch at the rooftop together with my sister tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ye-yeah" I was quite surprised by her request "Would you mind if my friend, Gil, would join too?" I asked because being alone with two girls would make me uncomfortable.

"U-umm, I don't know him but, since it's your request, I won't mind if you would" she said lazily.

"Thanks, well, good night, I'm about to sleep" I finalized our conversation. "Good bye for today" I chuckled.

"Ye-yeah!" she said, I knew she was smiling with her voice.

After that, I ended the call. _"Alice, huh?" _I thought to myself.

**Alice's POV**

"So how did it go?" Alyss said. My sister hurried to me as soon as the call was finished.

"It went fine, I guess" I said "You'll eat with me and Oz tomorrow at the rooftop okay? Is that fine with you?" I asked nervously. My sister is a busy person because of the fact that she is famous.

"Tomorrow is fine, anyways, let's sleep, I'm already sleepy" she said as she yawned.

"Yeah, let's sleep" I said as my sister left my room and said goodnight. I turned the lights off, and then, I let my body sink into the bed.

**Classroom (Lunch time)**

"As soon as lunch bell rang, I immediately hurried to my sister's place. "Hey, let's go. We should be there first" I said tensely.

"Relax, he's still there" She pointed through Oz who was still at his seat. We headed to the rooftop together bringing our homemade lunch with us.

"Hey, why didn't we just buy food from the cafeteria" I said "The food is much nicer there" I exclaimed.

"If we're eating at the rooftop, we might as well bring our own lunch, we can have a picnic here" she said.

"Okay" I said a bit sad. "Where are they? What took them so long?"

"They? I thought Oz was the only one who will eat it with us" She said clueless.

"Oz said that he would bring a friend with him, I think he's someone called Gil" I said.

"Gil huh? He's one of the adopted children of the Nightray house, his full name is Gilbert Nightray" She explained like pro.

"You sure have many sources" I praised her. "Where did you know all of that?"

"Well, having many sources does help the business" She said happily "Dad taught me all of those things"

Since childhood, my sister was always business-minded. She wanted to be the heir of the company after all. Well, it's fine with me if she gets the place. I don't care about the company after all.

**Gil's POV**

The lunch bell rang, Oz approached me as I was to leave the classroom. "Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you at the canteen, I thought I might take a tour at the campus yesterday, and that's the reason why I left, I'm really sorry about it though" he apologized to me sincerely.

"It's alright, I'm not mad or anything like that" I smiled at him. It was true that I was not mad, even though I was a bit offended.

"Thanks! To make up for it let's eat at the rooftop with some of my new friends" He smiled "I'm sure we'll all get along" he assured.

"Okay" I'm a bit curious who were his new friends and since I was new, I thought it might be good to have more friends "Who are they anyway?"

"Alice Baskerville and her twin sister" He said "They're both in our class so you should know them right?"

"Yeah, the twins who has the same pronunciation of names right?" I asked him, even though the one with the white hair was more famous, I still know her twin sister.

"Yeah, come on, let's head there together" he smiled "they might be already waiting for us"

We went at the staircase headed to the rooftop. There, we saw to figures, almost exactly the same, except for the color of their hair, one has pure white, while the other has dark brown.

"Hey Oz!" the one with the dark brown hair shouted. "We're right here"

"Alice!" Oz waved his hand. We headed at the place they were staying. "Hey, this is my friend Gil" Oz kindly introduced me.

"Hi! My name is Gilbert Nightray, you may call me Gil. Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Alice. You may know me already blablabla…" She said rudely. _"Talk about having manners" _I said to myself as I gritted my teeth.

"Hey! That's rude" The one with the white hair scolded here little sister. "I'm sorry for my little sister's rudeness, my name is Alyss Baskerville" She smiled

"It's alright" I lied "I know you already, you're quite famous you know" I said

"Thank you!" She said as she looked at Oz "So, you're Oz huh? Nice to meet you!" She said as she kept the smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too" Oz smiled back.

"Let's start eating! I'm already hungry" Alice interrupted "Hey Oz, you didn't bring any lunch with you"

"Ohh… I forgot to buy my lunch, we'll head back there" Oz said as he stood up.

"No, I'll be the one who'll buy your lunch, I have some business to do with the cafeteria anyway" Alyss stood up "Gil, would you mind if you would assist me?" she asked me.

"It would be fine" I smiled "Oz, meal course B is alright with you right?" I asked Oz.

"Yeah, that would be fine" Oz said.

**Alyss' POV**

We left the rooftop together and we left the two behind. "Hey, Gil" I broke the silence between us.

"What?" Gil said.

"Why are you keeping so much distance from me?" I asked him. He was about 6 meters away from me.

"E-ehh… I'm a bit shy being with you" Gil said "I mean… you're so famous and being with you might attract a lot of attention"

"Don't be like that" I exclaimed "We're friends now right?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

"Ye-yeah, but I'm still a bit uncomfortable you know" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, let's keep it closer little by little, as time passes, I'm sure we'll be closer."

I stared at him, surprised. "You're acting as if we're in a relationship or something like that" I laughed aloud.

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way!" His face was painted red. "That's it! I'll keep my distance farther!" he then stepped back from me.

"Oww… Is my shy boyfriend sulking?" I joked as I grabbed his arm and buried my face in it.

"Hey move out!" he said embarrassedly "There's a lot of people seeing us! Alright! I won't move farther again!"

"Good!" I smiled as I released his arm. "You're cute!" I said as I pinched his red cheek.

We arrived at the cafeteria and then, we bought Gil and Oz's meals. "Hey Alyss" Gil said as we started to head back.

"Huh?" I looked at him "What is it?"

"What was the business you're going to do at the cafeteria?" he asked me.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" And then, she looked at me "Please don't tell anyone about my sister's rudeness! If you told anyone about it, it may have a bad effect at our company"

"I already said that it's okay right?" He said "I won't tell anybody about it, and stop being so business-minded"

"Well, I do care a lot for the company" she looked down at the floor "It's one of the things that my mother entrusted to me when she died, she said that I must help my father in the company. Father has been always busy in work, he's always away from home, that's why I'm doing my best in helping him" I looked at Gil who was looking at me intently.

"I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories" he apologized seriously.

"It's okay, I wasn't offended" I smiled at him.

**Oz's POV**

As the two left, Alice and I were left alone. We sat together at the floor as we watched the sky. There was a long period of silence. "Hey Alice" I said because I couldn't keep up with the silence.

"Hmm?" Alice looked at me "What is it?"

"Your sister sure is good huh?" I said because didn't have anything to say. I spoke before I could think of a topic to talk about.

Alice didn't look happy about what I said she was looking down at floor. "Do you like her?" She asked me out of the blue

"Yeah, she's almost perfect after all" I said confused at her question.

"Then why didn't you befriend her before me?" She shouted at as she hit my chest with her hands.

"What are you mad for?" I asked speechless as tried to grasp her hands.

"You're my first friend right?" She asked me with her tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I am" her hands stopped hitting my chest.

"You promised me we are friends right?" she continued to ask senseless questions.

"Yeah, and if one breaks the promise he or she will swallow a thousand needles."

"So since you're my first friend, I want you to be only be with me okay?" She looked at me with her purple eyes. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, so do your part to be with me okay?"

"Alright" I was really speechless at her reaction, I never thought that she had that side to her. "Would you like another pinky swear to promise that we'll be together forever?" I said as I raised my pinky.

"Yeah" she raised her pinky, wrapped it around mine and said "Oz will never leave my side, and if he did leave my side, he needs to swallow a thousand needles"

* * *

That's it! I hope you did enjoy! Like I said, I lost some of my ideas and that's the reason why it's not that good. That's why I would really appreciate it if you give me some of your ideas! I wish you were satisfied though. That's all, chapter 3 is coming next week! Please Review! I would really appreciate it if you would!


	3. Strolling and Spying

**Pandora Academy**

Sorry! I forgot that I have exams to deal with, and I also have some problems to deal with. My worst problem is me being so lazy. Second is that I have no ideas (Don't worry, I'm already working up my "imagination" machine so that I'll have a lot of crazy ideas again!) Well, thanks for the reviews, even though I didn't update for weeks, you still continued reviewing! I'll keep it up, I guess…

I'll start! I don't own Pandora Hearts and yes, this is a disclaimer

* * *

**Oz's POV**

After Alice and I made our so-called "promise", Gil and Alyss finally came back. "What took you so long?" I asked them.

"No-nothing" Gil blushed furiously when I asked him.

"Well, I got busy with some affairs" Alyss covered up for him. Gil gave me my lunch, as they sat with us. "Well then" Alyss said "shall we eat?" she said as she opened her boxed lunch.

Alice also started to eat her lunch. The food inside her lunch box was mainly composed of meat. Beef steak, pork cutlets, grilled chicken and as such. Each food was gorgeously prepared. "You -really- do like meat huh?" I stressed the word really. "

Of course" She stuck her tongue out "Wanna taste it?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Ahh … No thanks" I refused kindly.

I started eating, the meal I ordered was composed of Fish fillet on sweet and sour sauce, and some plain side dishes, but even though they're plain, the preparation was great. The fillet was crunchy but –at the same time, soft, the sweet and sour sauce was a perfect mixture to it. The side dishes was also a great addition to it. Although something bothered me a bit. "Why is there tempura on the menu?" I asked them "Shouldn't they be serving European food instead of foods like this?"

"Well the cooks of the cafeteria came from all over the world" Alice said "And even though Tempura is famous in Japan, it was originally introduced to them by the Portuguese in attempt in converting them in Catholicism, so having it on the menu wouldn't be that weird, but can be quite unusual since tempura is not quite famous in Portugal". I was quite surprised, she's the -least- I'd expect to answer my question, and to be followed by an explanation, wow.

"Wow, where did you learn that from?" I said, astonished. "

She KNOWS a lot about food" Her sister told me "I wish that she'd be like in studying though" She said worryingly.

"Hey! At least I'm still searching for knowledge!" Alice shouted at her.

Like this, we continued to eat our lunch….

**Home**

I was reading a book while taking a sip of my barley tea. I finished my homework as soon as I got home. Assignments were given as soon as the second day started. Unlike other schools, assignments on my school were given monthly. But I think it's harder than a normal school since each subject has a total of five assignments. I finished drinking my tea. "Hmmm… I'm have nothing to do until it's dinner…" I sighed "BORING!" I shouted out loud.

I was about to leave the room, when my phone started ringing. It was a call Alice. I picked it up as soon as I knew it was from her, however, the person who answered wasn't her, instead, it was her sister. "Hello Oz?" Alyss asked.

"Alyss?" I asked just to be sure it was her.

"The older one or the younger one?" She asked me, of course, they had the same pronunciation of names.

"The older one" I answered as I opened my closet wore my pajamas.

"Wow, how did you know it was me?" She asked amazed.

"I already know your voices, Alice has a loud and childish voice while you have a soft and mature voice." I said "So what did you call me for?" I asked her.

"Ummm…. Are you free tomorrow?" Alyss asked me, tomorrow is Saturday so I had nothing to do in particular.

"Yeah" I answered quickly "I have nothing to do in particular since I finished all of our assignments today"

"As expected of a scholarship student" She giggled. "Could you meet Alice at the park tomorrow noon? I think you already know but you're her first friend, and she treasures you a lot" She said pleadingly. "So can you please come with her tomorrow? This a request not from Alice but me"

"Yeah, it's fine with me" I said as I thought of Alice "She's also one my few friends and she likes me as who I really am, not because I am a Vessalius" Those words were true, many of my friends were fake, only approaching me for my wealth, that's why I started to distance myself from people, but when Gil and Alice came to my life, I started to understand friendship.

"Great!" Alyss said happily "She'll meet you at the park tomorrow at 2 pm"

"Wa-wait!? You're not coming with us?" I said surprised

"Yeah, I have some errands to do involving the company" She explained

"But If it's only her and me… that would be a… a da-" My cheeks were painted red

"A date right?" She said in the same happy tone "Come on, a girl and a boy strolling together around the park doesn't mean it's already a date right?"

"Well, you have a point there" I sighed "Alright I'll meet her there, bye then"

**Alyss' POV**

"Ok, bye" I smiled as I ended the call, I placed my sister's phone on the table beside me "He'll be meeting you at the park tomorrow at 2 in the noon" I smiled at my sister who was sulking.

"Geez, I'm supposed to eat meat the whole day tomorrow" Alice said, pouting her cheeks "And why do I have meet him at the park?"

"Like I said, He's your first friend right? So you should deepen your bonds a little" I sighed, I've been explaining all over and over again

"But we've known each other for only two days!" She complained "And I think our friendship is as good as it is now"

"I know, but can you it for your cute older sister?" I pleaded like a cat

"Alright, alright! Are you sure you're my older sister?" She sighed "I'll sleep now so please go out" She asked me bluntly

"Okay" I said as I headed for the door "Good night" I smiled at her as I left.

"Alright, one more thing and I'm ready for tomorrow's plan" I grinned. I opened my phone dialed Gil's number, I got from my "sources". I called his number, it took a while for him to answer.

"Hello, Gil" I greeted him.

"A-Alyss?" He answered, surprised. "Where did you get my number?"

"I have sources" I smiled "Are you free tomorrow?" I asked him immediately.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do" He said straightforwardly "Why?"

"Great" I beamed "Can you meet me at the park at 1:30 in the afternoon?"

"I'm fine with it, I guess" He said confused "But why?"

"It's a secret" I chuckled. "I'll meet you tomorrow, so it's good bye for today" I said

"Okay, bye" He said, I could see a smile just from his voice

I hang up on him. "All the cards are set" I smirked. I headed to my room, changed my clothes, and slept. "Tomorrow will be fun" I smiled one last time.

**Alice's POV**

It was 12:30 in the noon, I was just finished eating my lunch. I'm in front of the mirror and Alyss is behind me. She's currently fixing my hair, she fixed it until I had my twin tails. My bangs were fixed onto the right side of my face almost hiding my right eye. "There, how beautiful!" Alyss beamed at the mirror.

"Why do you even have to make my hair look like this" I complained, even though I was quite surprised since the face I see on the mirror was, well… pretty. I barely recognized that it was me. Even though I did not put any make up, I still looked my best.

"To make you beautiful of course!" She smiled like a child as she headed to my closet "Now for your clothes" she started thinking of what clothes am I gonna wear.

"This one's great! And this one too!" She went out to get my clothes, she'll probably go to the storage area where all of the clothes of our fashion company are stored. She ended up showing me a gothic lolita style, frilled shirt, a black hoodie with splashes of red, a black and red checkered miniskirt, black and red striped knee-length socks, and plain black leather shoes. "Here, try them on" She smiled "It's our new release, it's the full set of 'Grotesque Beauty""

"Weird title" I said as I took the clothes from her hands "Where the heck did grotesque came from?" I said confused.

"Well, sometimes, when there are too many beautiful things, they become grotesque, it also means weird. It's unusual for people to wear all black in the streets and that's were grotesque came from. But with some splashes of red, although it's still weird, it's unique fashion makes it beautiful" She smiled

Wow, if I have knowledge about food she has knowledge about fashion. "I understand" I smiled at her as I changed my clothes.

Alyss smiled. "Awesome, simply awesome" she grinned at me "I'll leave now, I have some errands to take care of, be careful and enjoy your stroll" she bid farewell as she left my room.

It's 1:00 in the afternoon, I still got one hour before I go to the park. I decided to kill time by eating meat at the dining room. Forty-five minutes passed and I chose to go to the park earlier.

**My POV**

Oz was seating at the bench beside an ice cream booth at the park. He came at 1:30 just to be sure that he'll be there first. He thought if the girl gets there first, it would be a shame. So here he is, staring at the cloudy sky, but even though it's cloudy, it doesn't seem to rain. _"A perfect weather for a trip" _He thought to himself. He wore a white shirt with some black gothic designs, a white and black striped sweatshirt and plain skinny jeans.

It was 1:50 when he met Alice at the park. He was surprised when he first saw her, her clothes fitted her perfectly. The colors blended wonderfully, it was painful yet attractive to the eye. He never thought her body was already of a lady, he always thought that she was chubby and short yet what lies before his eyes is a full grown woman, slim and tall.

"H-hey, Oz?" Alice said confused "Why are you staring at me like that?" She titled her head.

He blushed as soon as he realized that he was staring at her for roughly a minute. "A-ahh… Sorry!" He said as he tried to hide his embarrassment "It's just that… you… look good in your outfit" He said, still blushing.

Alice's cheek had a shade of red on it after Oz complimented her. "Wh-what are you saying!? I always look the same!" She said, flustered. "But still… thank you" She turned her face away to hide her blush

"You're welcome…" Oz smiled "Well… where do you want to go?"

"I don't know" Alice said, the tint of red on her cheeks, gone. "But I want to go somewhere where we can eat lots of meat" she beamed

"Meat.. huh" Oz said, putting his thumb on his chin, thinking of a place to go "I know some place you'd like! Let's eat there first! And since it's near the amusement park, we might go there as well"

"Okay" Alice said "Let's go". Oz lead the way, but Alice caught up and walked at his side. Their shoulders are touching each other time by time, sometimes they'll look at each other and face away immediately.

"Hey Oz?" Alice looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Oz looked back

"Would you mind if hold your arm?" she blushed as it almost took all of her courage just to blurt those words out.

"Hu-huh?" He blushed, confused "Why so sudden?"

"I-it's just… look at them" She pointed at a couple walking towards them. But that's not the main reason why she asked this, her sister said beforehand that she must ask for his hand to initiative, she asked why but her sister just smirked.

"O-okay…" Oz said, still blushing. Damn, why does that couple needs to do that out in the public, it's just senseless. He lend his arm to hers, and she grabbed it. He could feel the soft sensation of her breasts, and it made him blush more. He tried to face away to hide his embarrassment. Like this, they continued to walk to the restaurant Oz said.

At some place not so far away, Alyss was hiding behind the bush with Gil. Alyss was holding a binocular to see what Oz and Alice were doing, while Gil sat beside her, annoyed.

"Seriously!? Why do I have to come? And why do you insist on spying on them, if you were the one who made them stroll together!" Gil said in an annoyed voice.

"Like I said, it'll be hard for me to do it alone so stand up and help me" She demanded as she held out a binocular to him "And I'm spying them for one, plain reason, to make them go out with each other, to make them a couple." She sighed because she's been explaining since they met.

She met Gil at the park, ahh no… it's the other way around. _Gil _met Alyss at the park. He made her wait for almost fifteen minutes. She wore a white shirt with a black shoulder-length vest and plain black leggings. Gil wore a fit black polo shirt and boot cut jeans. Although what he wore was plain, it suited him well enough. Nevertheless, Gil complimented Alyss first, saying that it suited her well, Alyss replied by simply smirking.

"And why do you have to be the bridge between them?" Gil continued to ask "Shouldn't they automatically fall for each other when they realize they're feelings?"

"Simple, to make it as fast as possible" She said as she looked at him straight in the face "If they -do- fall for each other, not too far they'll marry each other, and when that happens! Ta-da! The Baskerville fashion company will make huge earnings since it will allow them to interfere with the Vessalius' department store, freely" She smiled

"In simple terms, it's for business, isn't it?" Gil sighed

"Well, that's a part of it, but that's not the main reason though" Alyss said as he looked at Gil

"Hmm?" Gil said, confused

"Back when my sister and I were still young, she always refused to have friends, I always talked her about it, but she's just so stubborn" She said, although it seems like she's getting mad at her, Gil could see a smile on her face showing that she's happy.

"Hmmm…" Gil said, looking at Alyss "Looks like I'll join after all" Gil wore a faint smile on his face

"Yay! Thanks Gil! I was sure that you would help" Alyss smirked "You're my shy _boyfriend_ after all, right?" she grinned.

"Wha-what the hell are you saying?!" Gil said, flustered as he distanced himself from Alyss. Alyss laughed, her smile as beautiful as ever.

"Just kidding! I just like to be with you!" Alyss said, a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Wh-why" Gil said, as he too, blushed "Don't you have lots of friends at school?"

"Ye-yeah, but I can be who I really am when I am with you" Alyss said in a low voice "I bet being a Baskerville is the reason why I have many friends"

"No, I think they became your friends because they like you" Gil blushed "Even though it's hard to admit but, you are kind"

"Hmm, you think so?" Alyss said surprised "that coming from you yourself then maybe you are right"

"Yeah right" Gil said as he started to walk away "Come on, we still have some spying to do"

"Yep" Alyss said as she followed him.

* * *

Well, that's it. I know it's not much but, please do continue to support me. Next chapter is going to be romantic. It'll come out next 2 weeks, or worse, next month.


	4. Thank you!

**Pandora Academy**

Sorry for the long wait! I really am sorry! I know I keep updating late, but still, some of you guys still reviewed, that's why I'm really grateful! I somehow thought that I shouldn't continue the story anymore but, with your reviews I think I would finish it after all. Since now I decided that I'll formally thank those who had reviewed my story. First is, daciela, I don't that he/she (d'now the gender) would still read this because he/she reviewed my story, _ages _ago, but still, I'm thankful to him/her for reviewing. Second is LovelyDemon, wow, seriously?! I'm a great fan of him/her (still don't know the gender, checked the profile, no gender written, but I'm quite sure he/she's a boy) I was really happy when he/she reviewed, I was like "Holy Macaroni". Third and fourth are anonymous reviewers, thanks a lot for your support guys! Fifth is XAngelWithoutWingsX, she (I'm quite confident that she's a girl) reviewed twice in my story! She's the first one to do that! That's why I'm thankful, although it's been a while since I updated, I don't think if she's still ready the story! Sixth is a guest, thanks your support! Next is an anonymous reader named, noname, I kinda laughed at the review, in a positive way of course, hey, if he/she's still reading, I would like to say this to him/her, I like the cheese, but please add bacon next time :)) eight is SecretSugar, thanks for your support, don't know if she's (probably a girl) still ready, I still am thankful. Next is poli, another person who reviewed twice, thanks for your support! I really am glad that you liked the Alyss x Gil, my sister said that she preferred Gil x Ada, but I said that I have my own way of thinking haha! RedRubyS.C, thanks for your support! Woke up at 5 this morning, and I saw you review, it made my morning, thanks!Dark-Key0 and Saturday101 thanks for following! And for all the ones to added this to their favorites which were daciela, Erzille, RedRubyS.C, Ten Faced Matryoshka, whatdotheydream and XAngelsWihtoutWingsX. Ok, lets start!

* * *

**Oz's POV**

I went with Alice at the restaurant nearby, the restaurant was steak restaurant, the smell of meat lingered in my nose as soon as I entered the restaurant. Of course, Alice is pretty excited. A waitress lead us to our seats.

"What would you like to order sir" She said in a kind voice. "I would prefer today's specialty which is grilled porterhouse steak in garlic sauce (Don't know if that food even exists haha!)"

"I'll take that" I said quickly, since I know nothing about steaks, but Alice was seriously looking at the menu. Her eyes were moving from side. After a few seconds, she closed the menu and looked at the waitress.

"I'll take a grilled T-bone steak, and I want it medium-well." She smiled. _Medium-well _, what's that? The waitress bowed and left the table.

"Umm… Alice? What did you meant when you said medium-well?" I asked her curiously.

"Hmm? You don't know about that? It's one of the ways steak are cooked, there are four of them, first is rare, here the meat is kind of hard, sometimes you can still see blood on the meat. Second is medium, it's more soft than rare, and this is preferred by many because the meat is easy to chew and still tender. Third is medium well, It's softer than medium, but the juiciness of the meat is lessened. Fourth is well-done, the meat is softest at this point, but somehow there's no juiciness left." Alice explained seriously. "I want my steak medium-well, it's the best for me!" She beamed.

"But the waitress didn't asked how I liked my steak cooked" I said as I think of it

"They'll probably cook yours medium, as I said, it's preferred by many" After that, we waited for some time, then, our food was given to us. The aromas of the steaks were entering our nose. Just the smell of it made us want to eat it desperately. Alice already started gobbling the piece of meat that was laid in front of her.

"You sure eat fast huh?" I said astonished.

"Of course! It's meat!" Alice grinned, she continued to it, and in a matter of minutes, she halved her steak "It sure is great! Hey, why don't you start eating too?" Alice said as she tilted her head.

"O-oh... yeah" I started to eat, and when I placed the bit of meat inside my mouth, flavors exploded from it, the taste of buttered garlic, the juiciness of the meat, the taste of the grave which matched the steak excellently, I tasted all of it as soon as I placed it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly and fortunately, the meat was tender and soft. By the time I finished eating Alice was already drinking her mango shake, apparently, she ordered one after she ate her steak.

"Oh… you're finish already!" She smiled at me. "Want some?" She said as she offered me her shake.

"I-I'm fine, I'll just drink water" I hesitated." _Is she not aware that it'll be an indirect kiss if I drank from her shake?"_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry about an indirect kiss!" Alice still smiled at me "We're too old for that! Taste it already! It's good!" She said as she forced her shake on me, I had no choice but to accept it, indeed, it was great.

"So where do you want to go next?" I asked her as she finished her steak.

"I thought you wanted to go to the amusement park?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" I said as I scratched the back of my head "So, shall we go?" I said as I stood up and asked for her hand.

"Yeah" Alice smiled and took my hand, her small hands were enveloped in mine.

We headed to the amusement park which was near the restaurant we ate in. When we arrived, we saw a big arc almost thrice our height, It was colored orange with splashes of green. We headed to the cashier to get our tickets. "Tickets for please" I asked the cashier who was eating his lunch.

"That'll be 200 pounds sir" He said as he gave us our tickets, I paid him quickly.

"Let's go in, I said as I faced Alice" She followed me as I entered the park. Inside, we saw different kinds of rides, the park was not too crowded. "So, where do you wanna go first?" I looked at Alice, her jaw dropped in awe. She stared amazed at the roller coaster. Well, who wouldn't be in awe, it was higher than a skyscraper, almost 100 ft. tall.

"That one!" Alice smiled widely as she pointed to the coaster.

"Kay!" I said as I lead the way to the roller coaster, fortunately, the line wasn't too long so we didn't need to wait for so long. When it was our turn, we ended up at the first row. The ride started and Alice screamed until the end. She unconsciously clang to my arm when the ride started, somehow, that made me blush. "How bout we try that next?" Alice said as she pointed to the haunted house. She doesn't looked scared of it at all. Well, I'm pretty sure that I don't fancy those kind of things. Let's just say I'm a scaredy-cat.

"Did you ever try one those before?" I asked, trying to stop Alice from choosing the haunted house.

"Nope, but it sure looks good!" She beamed at me. I guess I have no choice. Alice and I entered the house, the house has a dark atmosphere surrounding the whole venue. Creepy sound effects came from our surroundings. But it wasn't that scary, but surprisingly, Alice was so scared, she was clinging tightly to my arm, burying her face in it. She was holding to tight that my arm may be detached. "Oz, I'm scared" She whined. I never thought that I would see a fragile side of Alice.

"It's fine, we're near the exit already" I said as I tried to comfort her. We reached the exit a few minutes later. But, Alice was still clinging to my arm. "Alice you can let go now" I said as I looked away to hide my blush from her, tears were still on the edge of her amethyst eyes.

"E..Ehh?!" She said as she shoved me away too hard, that I almost tumbled. "So..sorry" She said as she looked down to hide the blush on her face.

"It's fine, where would you like to go now?" I asked her

"It's your choice, it's my first time here so, please show me around then" Alice said, a faint smile on her face.

"Hmm…" I thought of some rides that might be good, "_It'd be better if I saved the Ferris wheel later,"_ I thought. "Oh right" An imaginary bulb appeared on my head "How bout the swinging ship?" I said as I pointed to the ship not too far away from us.

"Yeah, that'd be fine" Alice followed me as I lead the way. We sat at the very end of the boat, when the ride started, Alice wasn't thrilled at all, "Oz, this is boring" she sighed. But, sure enough, that didn't last long, a few seconds later, Alice was screaming to the top if her lungs. We were tilted almost 100 degrees. "That was great!" Alice said as she raised her arms. "So, what's next?"

"Hmmm… wanna try the arcade section? There are many games there" I asked her, and she quickly agreed. We went to the arcade section which was by the far corner of the park.

**Gil's POV**

Since we entered the amusement park, we didn't even spy at all. The reason is because little missy here was too busy enjoying the rides and stuff. We don't even know where the hell those two are. And I ended up carrying all the things lil' princess bought for herself. In short I've became her slave.

"Hey Gil look over there!" She said as she pointed to the giant carousel. "Don't ya think it's cool! Wanna try it?"

"Hell no! We've lost track of Oz and Alice already! I thought we were supposed to be spying them!"

"Come on! Let's enjoy this once a while! We'll be busy at school these upcoming days!" Alyss said as she headed for the carousel.

"I give up…" I sighed as I followed her.

"So, which horse do you want to ride on?" Alyss asked me.

"No way, I won't ride that thing! They're for kids" I bluntly refused.

"Uh-Uh! You're riding with me whether you like it or not!" She said as she tugged my hand, in the end, I ended up riding the carousel, but I was quite surprised on one thing, Alyss and I rode the same horse, the same goddamn horse! As of now, Pandora Academy's most famous lady is riding a carousel in front of me, her back rested calmly on me.

"Why the hell do we need to ride the same horse?" I complained

"Because there aren't any horses left to ride on!" She said as she looked up at me.

"_I'll try to deal with this" _I sighed.

"Hey" Alyss broke the silence "After this, would you like to eat something" She said curiously.

I blushed furiously when I saw her face, _"When did she start to be this cute!" _I'm quite ashamed of myself now that I realized it. "That would be fine" I said as looked away to hide my blush.

**Oz's POV**

Alice and I spent our time at the arcade section until evening, we ended up wasting all of our money, it wasn't a waste though, Alice wore a smile that I had never seen before, for the first time I think I saw who Alice really was, a girl who only knew the pains of living until now. And I want her to know more about the funs of living, so that I could that smile more often. _"It's about time" _I thought as I looked at my watch.

"Alice, can you come with me for a while" I asked Alice who has busy playing arcade games

"Huh, why?" Alice said as she looked at me.

"I'll show you something beautiful" I smirked at her.

"Ehh? Sure, why not?" Alice said as she followed me as I left the arcade.

I headed to the Ferris wheel, it was almost sunset, _"This will be the perfect time of the day to ride the Ferris wheel" _I thought to myself. The Ferris wheel wasn't quite crowded too, it sure is a surprise that there aren't many people here today.

Alice and I entered the ride. A few minutes passed we were at the top, the sun was beginning to fade, and boundaries of the orange sky and night sky were upon us. It was like we were in a different space. Time seemed to stop, it was a very astonishing moment, beautiful, yet sad. It was like the world was split into two. The other dyed with faint red, the other one, dark blue.

The san set completely, what is upon us now is the beautiful night sky. The sky shone with stars. Beside me was Alice, she was still in awe. Moments have passed and she was finally done. She looked at me with simple smile on her face, it was simple, yet beautiful.

"Thank you, Oz" Alice said calmly. "Up until now, I thought that the world was only filled with sorrow, cruelty and grief. Since I was a child, I had no friends, I tried to make friends. But it didn't work out well, instead it became worse, I became isolated from the rest of them. That's when I thought that being alone was fine. So that I may not be hurt anymore. But since I met you, I began to see life clearer. I began to see the joys of life. So, I want to thank you once more" She smiled, the smile I always wanted to see.

"You're welcome" I smiled back. "But there still many beautiful things on this world. So would you like me to show them all to you?" I offered.

"Yeah, sure" She agreed as she sat beside me and rested on my arm. And just like that, we stayed together until the ride was finished.

**Gil's POV**

(This happened the same time Oz and Alice went to the Ferris wheel, sunset) Alyss and I were drinking tea at the café near the amusement park. It was almost sunset.

"Hey Gil" Alyss looked at me with a smile with her face, "Thank you very much for today, I really did enjoy it. The company's been keeping me busy all the time. Times like this are rare, that's why I thank you, I thank you for being my friend. This may be the very last time, I'll be staying at the United States of America for a while, because of some business. And it doesn't look like I'll be back soon." She said as droplets of tears flew down her cheeks.

I was shocked by this sudden revelation. She was my friend, no, my best friend, or may be the feelings I have for her are greater than that. But she was leaving, so fast. Even I felt my tears falling down. I had my resolution, I'll make Alyss enjoy this day to the fullest. Even if it will be our first and last. I will still make her enjoy it.

"Alyss…" I said as I looked down to hide my falling tears "Would you like me to show you something great once more?"

"Hmm…" Alyss tilted her head, still crying "Okay, sure" She said as she wiped her tears.

I grabbed her hand and ran to the hill at the corner of the city, it wasn't that far from our current location. It was sunset, boundaries of orange and blue upon us. Near, yet so different, just like Alyss and me. We're near each other, but we have many differences. She, the future heir to their family's business, a famous figure in the academy and most of all a great friend, compared to me, who is merely a boy relying on his family, a worthless guy, an unknown figure. Yet how did we manage to become close with each other?

"So did you think it was great" I said as I looked at her, she was still crying. She bit her lip and faced me, "Let's have a promise with each other" she said "After I came back, we'll meet here, no matter what happens, we'll see each other again"

"Yeah, I promise" I said as heavy drops of tears also came down from my cheek "I'll be waiting for you no matter what"

Alyss rushed to still crying, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then, she kissed me, a simple yet meaning kiss. Her soft lips touching lips locked until the sun was completely gone.

"I love you Gil" Alyss said as she smiled happily.

"I love you too, Alyss" I smiled back

* * *

Yep, the turning point now comes, which would you choose? Alyss and Gil or Alice and Oz? Both of their arcs will still be in the story, but it will slightly be a bit different in each arc. I mean, I can do, Alyss' and Gil's story as a sidestory while doing the Alice and Oz arc which is the main story. Please review or PM me your votes. The noting will have a minimum of three votes, if it will be less than three, I'll remain with the original Alice and Oz arc, if you want to vote Alice and Oz just review and PM me.

That's also the reason why I made more AlyssxGil scenes that AlicexOz scenes, I was trying to build up their relationship, while making a slow progress in AlicexOz. So that I can save AlicexOz for the best. As the saying goes, "Save the best for last"

That's all, please review!

PS: Voting ends on Monday!


	5. Financial Crisis

**Pandora Academy**

Hello! Sorry for the late update! I'm been apologizing a lot lately. I decided to write about 500 words per day, if I feel like it, of course, I can't write anything if I'm not on the mood. If you can already notice, each chapter has average of 2,500 words. Which means it'll take me five days to write a chapter, I have Saturday classes this week, but I think I'll skip it, don't care about my grades as long as I paste. The only thing I ace at school are my assignments. Wanna know my secret? Google, of course! Everyone's best friend when it comes to assignments! But my grades aren't low, actually, they're pretty high. But I suck at my conduct, it's not like I'm impolite or anything as such. It's just that I'm damn lazy that I usually doze off. Whoa! How did I end up talking about myself? Braise yourself, Xen, braise yourself.

For voting, of course, AlicexOz. Two votes for them, I'm happy that you chose AlicexOz, because no one is telling me if they're good or not, that's why I thought that most of you would choose AlyssxGil, but I'm really happy that you chose AlicexOz. And of course, I'll still write the AlyssxGil arc, it would be pretty boring if there's only one pair, no? But I'll probably focus more on the AlicexOz paring from now on. By the way, thanks for the ones who reviewed! I'm really happy that all of you are still reading, thank you very much! I'll promise I'll update faster from now on. That's all, so, let's begin the story. I don't own Pandora Hearts and yes, that is a disclaimer.

* * *

**Oz's POV**

I woke up at 9 am since it was Sunday, but it was quite unusual. I usually wake up at 6 even on Sundays, maybe it's because of the fact that I went home at 12 yesterday, Alice and I left the park at 10 it took us 1 hour to bring Alice home, and it took me another hour to go back home myself.

"_Sunday huh? Nothing much to do." _I said as I stood out of my bed. I fixed my shriveled hair, as I went inside the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a quick bath, my daily routine. I went out, and headed to the dining hall. On my way there, I saw an unusual yet familiar figure. My almighty (?) brother, Jack. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes. He doesn't look angry though, he looks… curious?

"Where did you go yesterday?" He said in his kind voice, even though he's famous and has many good characteristics, he never gets ahead of himself and he's a great brother.

"I went to the amusement park with my friend" I answered as I tilted my head in confusion "Why?"

"And that friend is?" Jack narrowed his eyes more.

"Alice Baskerville, daughter of the president of the fashion company, I'm sure you know her, her father's company is famous." I answered, his expression is hard to read this time.

He sighed. I got a feeling that I won't like what will happen next. "Don't meet with that girl ever again" He said in a sad, worried voice.

I had mixed emotions of shock and frustration. What did he mean by never meeting with Alice again. As far as I know, she didn't do anything bad. "Why?! She didn't do anything bad!" I said in an almost angry tone.

"Sorry… I know she's your friend but, things were so sudden" Jack said as he faced down, he seemed guilty, although I know that he didn't do anything. "Unfortunately, the Baskerville Corporation and our company had a serious conflict regarding their sales, it seems to be only a small error on the managing department of the Baskervilles but that small error had a serious effect on our largest department store. Our sales broke down yesterday. Due to that reason, we were forced to remove any products made by the Baskervilles from our department store. And although it's the Baskerville's fault, we received several threats from them. We're worried about your safety, if you keep going out with Alice, your life may be in danger."

"But Alice wouldn't do that kind of thing to me!" I refused to accept the truth, I know it's useless but I just can't accept it. "She's my friend, and I know that she won't betray me!"

"Even if that's true, we still won't be sure about your safety, some people of the Baskerville may be using Alice to hurt you or whatnot." Jack explained.

"Is there any way to fix this problem? I mean, there must be a solution here!" I asked desperately.

"I don't think so, unless you persuade father to forgive the Baskervilles, there would be no other way."

I was desperate at that time, Alice was an important friend to me. And I wouldn't let someone take her from me easily. Therefore, my mouth opened up upon hearing that there was still a chance. "Let me persuade father! I don't care if he hates me or not, I don't care if he doesn't regard me as his son! Just let me talk to him!" I shouted continuously.

"Are you sure? Father might hurt you, y'know" Jack eased up, he was no longer panicked the way he was in the past seconds.

"Just like I said, I don't care!" My expression was the complete opposite of his, I wasn't calm at all.

"Keep your cool! I'll try to talk about it with father" He said as he rubbed my head. "Don't worry, I know she's important to you, I'll do my best to help you, kay?"

See what I mean when I said he's a great brother? He always comforts me whenever I'm sad, whenever father hurts me, he's there to cure my wounds, I'm lucky that I have a brother like him. "Yeah, thanks" I said as I looked up at him, smiling.

"Great, I'll talk with father later, he's currently at a meeting now, I call you tomorrow to tell what happened." He returned a smile. "C'mon, let's eat breakfast, you didn't eat yet right?"

"Yeah" I answered. We ate at the dining hall together, I only ate a little since I lost my appetite when I heard the bad news. After that, Jack headed to where my father was. I had nothing to do since it was Sunday. I spent my time at the library. I tried calling Alice but she blocked my number, well, I was sure that she didn't do it, maybe another person did it, or does she hate me now? Is she angry about what our family did to hers? I refuse to accept that possibility.

The day ended, I wasn't able to call Alice. I don't know what to do. Things happened so fast, my head is ringing from the exhaustion of thinking about her.

"_I'll call it a day for now, I'll try to talk with Alice tomorrow" _I sighed as I thought to myself. I headed to my room without even eating dinner, I quickly jumped to my bed as soon as I entered it. My eyes were sore from looking at my phone all day long, waiting for her call and messages. _"Damn, how did I become like this?" _I thought, amazed at myself on how I became so desperate. I slowly closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Classroom**

I went to school early, I don't know if I'm excited or scared to see Alice. When I entered the classroom, she wasn't there, together with her sister. I saw Gil entering the classroom, I greeted him but he walked past me, a hint of depression was on his eyes. I tried to approach him, but my instincts told me not to. _"Something really is going on" _I assumed. I waited for the teacher to come, he was late. I waited for ten minutes, and he finally arrived. Somehow, the goofy smile that was usually on his face wasn't there.

"Sorry for being late students" Break said in a calm voice. "Today, I have bad news, the Baskerville sisters, Alice and Alyss, are transferring to USA due to some affairs in their company. Their papers have already been processed yesterday, so they wouldn't attend school anymore."

I was shocked, I never expected that it would be this worse, I quickly ran out of the room, they called me but just ignored them. I went to the rooftop, expecting to see Alice there but, she wasn't. I stood on my knees, I could feel tears fall down from my cheeks. My phone rang, it was a call from Jack.

"Oz?"

"Jack! Did you ask father about my request?" I said, keeping my hopes up.

"Umm… about that, I asked father about it, he said he wanted to talk to you" Jack explained "You have until three in the afternoon, it's now or never"

"I'll come right away" I answered quickly "Send a driver to catch me at school"

"Sure" he said as he ended the call

I waited at the school gates, the driver came after five minutes. He drove me to the main building of our company. It was large, towering building. "Where's my father?" I bluntly asked the receptionist.

"He's at 35th floor sir" She said kindly. _"They sure know how to keep their cool, seeing how they've still been kind despite my rude question" _I thought to myself.

I went to the elevator and headed to the 35th floor. I was welcomed by Jack as soon as the elevator opened. "They told you've arrived" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, where's father?" I asked

"He's at the last room of the 35th floor, let's hurry" He said as he went to the room by the end of the corridor.

The door opened, in front of me is the man responsible for my existence, yet ignoring me and making me look as a stranger.

"Father" I said as I bowed down as a sign of respect.

"Never call me your father! You're nothing but a failure!" Zai shouted at me. His rude words pierced my heart.

"I'm sorry, do whatever you want with me! Just let the Baskerville go on with their business at our department shop!" I shouted back as I faced my father, his eyes were seething with disgust.

"How insolent! Stop requesting for nonsense you fool! You didn't even do a thing to help this company! And now you're requesting us to let them be just because their daughter is a friend of yours?! How impractical!" He bellowed. "Get the hell out of my face! Guards! Take him out!" He said as he ordered the guards. The guards tried to approach me, but I went out of the room myself. Jack chased after me as I ran out of the building.

"Oz! Wait!" Jack said as he tried to halt me. "There may still be a way to let father forgive the Baskervilles!"

My eyes widened in disbelief as I stopped running. "What way?" I asked Jack as I turned to face him.

"Remember when he said that you didn't even do a thing to help the company?" Jack said as he raised his eyebrow. "Maybe, just maybe, if you contributed something big to this company, father may grant your request"

"But how?" I said, confused. "I don't even know a thing about the company!"

"Other than the Baskerville issue, there's another issue with the Rainsworth family." Jack said in a calm voice. "Our company and the Rainsworth have been fighting for ages. We're rivals since our company started."

"So? What do I need to do to help the company?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"You just need to help the company defeat them, even though we're the first in terms of economy, they're not so far behind us. You have many choices to defeat them, make them go bankrupt, buy their stocks and sales, etcetera." He explained briefly.

"How the hell can I do that?!" I asked, still confused.

"That's up to you, but don't worry, I'll help you when you need a lending hand" he said as he smile at me. "So, would you accept the deal or not? This may be your inly chance you know?"

"Let me think over it" I said to him, I didn't know what to do since my mind was tangled up. "I'll contact you tomorrow"

"Sure" he said as he smirked "I'll go back to where father is, it would take a while for you to go home so use the my condo unit nearby, it's room 205" he said as he turned his back against me and threw me the keys of his room.

I headed to the exit of the building, and rode a taxi to Jack's condo unit. It was a high class condo unit, rumors say, it's the best in the world. I headed to the room Jack mentioned. It was on 5th floor of the building. I entered the room. I was fascinated at how organized the furniture was. The light of the stars were enters the room through the wide glass panels.

I took a quick bath at the bathroom. I bought some extra clothes with me when I went to the building, just in case. I changed into my pajamas as soon as I finished bathing. I let the soft, fluffy bed catch my weight. I took the comforter over my body and rested. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I was suddenly woken up by the sound of my phone. The one who called was unfamiliar, for it wasn't registered in my phone. Nevertheless, I answered it.

I was shocked by the person who answered the call, it was the voice I longed for. "Oz?" Alice asked to confirm that it was me who answered the call.

"Alice!" I said happily as I beamed.

"He-hey, how are you?" She said, her tone was quite sad.

"I'm fine." I said quickly "But how about you? I'm sorry about what my family did to your family. But don't worry! I'll do my best to he-" Alice cut off my speech.

"It's okay Oz" Alice tried to comfort me, but I could hear her crying. "Everyone knows that it's too late"

"No! It's not! My brother said that if I would be able to help the company, father would forgive your family" I tried to refuse what she was saying.

"Don't push yourself Oz, it's okay. We can still communicate with each other even though we're far right?"

"Bu-but, that's not enough! I want to see you! I want to be with you again! We had a promise right? That we will be friends forever! And I said that I would show you the pleasures of life! How can I show them to you if we're not together?!" I was frustrated. I couldn't accept how she can take it so easily. She said that she wants to be my friend forever, yet why does she seem like it's all alright?

"No, Oz. Being in the same world with you is good enough. You're an important friend to me, I even asked father if I can continue communicating with you, and lucky enough, he agreed. See? This is better than not communicating at all right?" She said as she cried even more.

"Bu-but, still!" I was hopeless, I didn't know what to do. Should I just accept the truth and move on? Would I be fine if Alice and I only communicated through mails, phones and as such?

"Like I said, it's alright Oz." She still tried to comfort me even though I tried to refuse a countless times. "I'll call you occasionally, I don't know if we're going to go back to Europe after what happened so I don't know if we'll be able to meet again. But I'll try my best to communicate with you, Oz. Until then, goodbye, Oz" she said as she hang up her phone.

I was really depressed, my head is spinning around. A lot of bad events came simultaneously. Each of them becoming worse each time. I'm going insane just thinking about it.

I want to be with Alice. I want to show her the pleasures of the world. I want to see her smile more. I want her to enjoy her life to the fullest. And yet, it became impossible, I can't do anything anymore. No, I still can do something! I can still meet Alice! I can still let her enjoy her life! I can still show her the beautiful things this world has! And most of all, I can still be with her.

I quickly dialed Jack's number on my phone. It took a while for him to answer.

"Hello Oz? Why are you suddenly calling in the middle of the night?" he said in a drowsy tone.

"Jack! Give me the list of sales of the Rainsworth family! Together with all of the information you've got about them!" I shouted intensely that I almost broke my phone. "I'm taking on that damn challenge!"

"WHOA! Calm down!" He said as he sighed in surprise "What made you so excited about? Anyways, it's the dead of the night, I'll give you the information you want tomorrow"

"Ok, thanks" I sighed as I calmed down "I'll call you tomorrow about the meeting place"

"Okay, good luck on this" he smirked. "And remember, no matter what happens, I'll be on your side" he said in a calm voice before hanging up.

"_Tomorrow, I'll start my conquest, to help Alice, and to prove my worth to the Vessalius family"_ I thought to myself as lied down the bed and finally, rest.

* * *

There goes the climax of their arc. Not much romance in this chapter, nope, none at all. Even I was kinda disappointed with this chapter, but I still gave it my best, so please review! And by the way, which one would you like to know on the next chapter? The first day of the conquest of Oz or the things that happened on Sunday (the day where Alice and Alyss went to America) from Alice's, Alyss' and Gil's point of view. It will be a great surprise of choose this one :D hehe. That's why I recommend picking the second choice, but picking the first choice will also be a good idea! The first choice includes Sharon's appearance!

I'll give until Thursday to vote! I'll be updating next next week, since monthly tests are coming. And guess what? I got my report card this morning, and I had straight A's! Yippee! Cheers for me! But that gives me more responsibilities with my grades. And it will look bad if my grades went down right? I can't be carefree now, not like the me in the past years. But of course! I'll still be updating this story! We're almost halfway to the end! And as long as you review! I'll keep updating! So review! Review! xDD

That's all! See you next time!


	6. Secretary

**Pandora Academy**

Hi! Sorry for the wait! Things got busy at school and that's why I wasn't able to update fast. Well, I also got busy with drawing, I almost my Miku Hatsune "Love is War" fan art but I got the wrong choice of colors and it failed, in the most epic way you can think of. Well, I'm still trying to do my best and I'm still young (fresh and youthful, 12, hell yeah!). Now that I think of it, I'm just 13 but I already can draw anime, although it's not good, it's not bad either. I'm still on my way to mastering drawing I can also color it already, although I rarely do. Hell, how did I end up talking about myself again? Anyway, let's get over with this.

Sharon's first appearance will happen in this chapter, there'll be some surprises in the following chapters, like some changes in the storyline and as such. I'm planning to finish the story by the end of the month, approximately ten chapters will be released. After this story finishes, I'll rest for a week or two then start writing a new story again. I have many ideas in my mind right now, I'll give you some keywords at the last chapter of this story and I'll let you choose between them. I currently have 3 ideas mind. Although I thought of using one of my ideas for VOCALOID, I'll try to fit it in Pandora Hearts too. Well, I don't own Pandora Hearts and I'm just a mere fan boy.

* * *

**Oz's POV**

I glanced upon the ceiling of my brother's condo. It was 10 in the morning. My head still aches from the events that happened yesterday. My stomach rumbles as I stood up. "I didn't eat dinner yesterday" I thought to myself as opened fridge. There wasn't even a single thing to eat.

"What a morning" I sighed. I decided to take a bath first before I leave the room. I wore a white shirt with green designs around it and plain black jeans.

I went to a fast-food store nearby. I was about to enter the store when I accidentally bumped into a girl, she was running and we hit each other really hard. She has light brown hair and violet eyes. She wore a white shirt with girly linings on it and brown leggings. "I'm very sorry" she stood up before me and quickly bowed. She had an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine, are you hurt? By any chance?" I said in a gentlemanly way.

I admit, she was quite cute. "I'm fine, I'm really sorry about that" she bowed again as she smiled in relief. "Well then, I must go. Sorry again" She smiled as she quickly passed through me.

"What's with the hurry?" I said to myself as I scratched the back of my head. I enter the store and ordered a burger and a soda. The food was quite plain, but it does not taste bad though.

I quickly ate the food I ordered. As I was about to leave, my phone rang. It was a call from my brother. I quickly answered it. "Brother?" I asked just to be sure that it was him that was calling. "Oz, I got the information that you were asking for." Jack said in a serious tone. "Meet me at my condo at 1 in the afternoon."

"Okay, I'm heading there right away, I'm currently at the fast food near your condo" I said as I hurried myself to finish the food. I paid the bill at the cashier and rode a taxi cab to the condo.

As I opened the door to the unit, my brother was already waiting for me, he sat on the couch while drinking some cold coffee. "Good afternoon" He smiled as he faced my direction.

I smiled and greeted him back. "So, what about the information?" I asked in a hurry. I was eager to start the job already. I was half excited and nervous.

"Okay, first of all, your mission is to increase the gap of sales between ours and the Rainsworth's company, you can do that by either decreasing the sales of the Rainsworth's or increasing our sales, you can use the method you prefer the most" He explained briefly. "About their family, as far as I know, they currently only have one daughter, Sharon Rainsworth, her grandmother, Sheryl Rainsworth, who has already passed away, gave the position to Sharon's mother Shelly."

"What's the age of Sharon?" I asked, curious if she's older than me or not. If she we had a large age gap, whether she's older or not, it would make it harder for me to communicate with her. Since direct communication with the family would be the best way to earn more information about the current situation of the company.

"She's apparently one year younger than you" He smirked as he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes and grinned, one year is about enough. "I have question, only a few people know that I'm a son of the Vessalius, right?"

"Yeah," He said as looked down, he seemed guilty "Even at school, only a few know that you're a Vessalius, although there are some rumors that you are one"

"Then the Rainsworth family won't suspect me if I disguised myself as a normal person right?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

Jack looked somehow confused, "What are you planning to do?" He asked in a curious tone.

"It'll be easier to communicate if they don't know me" I explained. "And I'm sure they won't even let me in if they did know that I am a Vessalius"

"So, you're planning to destroy the company from inside?" He asked, still having a curious look on his face.

"Not exactly 'destroy'," I said as I scratched the back of my head "I mean, I'm sure there are still other ways to increase the gap between our sales other than destroying them right? If I compare this to science, I'd like to make this a commensalism-like relationship"

Jack sighed, "You're too nice Oz" He smiled as he stood up and said "Nevertheless, if this is what you want, I'll prepare a fake background and birth certificate right away, good luck" He still beamed as he left the room.

I laid the bed as soon as the door closed. _"The following days will SURE be busy"_ I assured myself.

Not more than an hour had passed when my brother called me. He said that he emailed me the fake background and birth certificate, I kinda wondered where he could've got those. He also told me that I should apply at the Rainsworth family as an employee right away. I took a quick bath and prepared myself. I wore a black formal suit with a red tie. I also partnered it with leather shoes. I rode a taxi cab to the company. It was quite war, it took me two and a half hours to get there. The building was just as high as ours. Many people were walking in and out the entrance.

I approached the receptionist and said, "Good afternoon miss, I'm applying for a job. Do you know where the place where I could apply is?" I asked in my most gentle voice.

"Your timing is perfect, we're currently in need for a secretary for the daughter of the owner if this company, if you would like to apply, please head to 40th room of the 8th floor" She replied with a smile.

I headed to the elevator, on my way there a familiar face bumped into me.

"You again?" I said to the light-brown haired girl. "It's the second time we bumped into each other, what a coincidence" I smiled

"Ye-yeah! Sorry again" She said as she scratched the back of her head "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I'm applying for a job" I said straightforwardly

"Huh? What job" She said as she narrowed her eyes, I don't know why she did it but… who cares?

"Umm... I heard that the daughter of the president of this company needs a secretary, so I thought I should give it a try" I said with light smile on my face.

"Oh, that one" she said as she smiled back "But aren't you too young for that kind of job?"

"Well, I still want to give it a try" I said as I faced her "I'm just so desperate to find a job right now" I said, I thought of an alibi, and that idea came to my mind.

"And why is that?" She continued to question me. I don't why she's doing it but, maybe she's suspecting me?

"It's a private issue" I said calmly. The words automatically came out of my mouth as soon as she finished her question.

"Hmmm…" She stayed silent after that.

We finally reached the 8th floor. I was about to search for the room of the daughter of the company when the girl tugged my shirt.

"Her room is this way, if you would like, I would be happy to guide you" She beamed.

"Sure" I answered, "You'd save me the trouble of finding her, thanks"

She nodded and started to walk. She led me to the far corner of the room. The floor was wide, from what I heard, each floor has 50 rooms. It was wider than ours since ours only had 30 rooms per floor.

A few minutes passed and we finally reached the 40th room. It has a plain peach door. It also has a room tag onto it. The words "Sharon Rainsworth, -Vice President" were written on it.

"So here we are" She faced me and smiled "Let's come inside"

"Ummm… shouldn't we knock first?" I asked, I thought it would be respectful if we knocked first before coming in.

"No, there's no need do that, the vice president wouldn't get mad," She smiled at me "I'm sure if it"

"Well if you say so" I gave up before this could turn into an argument. She opened the door and came in first. I came in after a few seconds. "Good after-" I halted my greeting when I saw no one was inside the room, only the girl and I.

"Ummm… where is the vice president?" I said, confused.

"She's right here" She smiled. I became more confused, I didn't understand what she stated.

"Huh?" I said as I narrowed my eyes, "Where is she?" I said as I tried to search around the room.

She walked in front of me, smiling, and said "She's right in front of you"

Then it hit me. "Hu-huh?!" I said as I stepped back. I tumbled down the floor in surprise. "You're Sharon Rainsworth!" I exclaimed as my eyes shot open wide.

"Yeah, pleased to make your acquaintance" She smiled as she lend me a hand to lift me up. I took her hand and stood up.

I positioned myself and said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well, I thought it would be fun to play with you for a bit" She smiled as she headed to her desk. She sat on her chair and said, "Well, where's your bio data? You're still applying right?"

"Ye-yeah," I took the fake bio data that my brother prepared for me inside my bag. I handed it to her, she examined it for a while.

"So, you're Xavier Darkrail?" She asked me as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ye-yeah" I didn't know the fake name that was written on the bio data, I didn't bother to look at it because I was in a hurry.

"Well, Xavier, from now on, you're my private secretary, congratulations" She beamed widely as went near me "I'll keep your bio data for a while, is that alright?"

"S-sure, it would be fine" I nodded quickly.

"Well then, let's going. We still have a lot to do" She passed by me and left the room, "Hurry up, you would not want to be fired at your first day right?" she said.

"U-uhh, yeah!" I answered as I stood up straight. I was still shocked at the sudden change of events, it took me some time to regain my composure. _"Well, things are going well so far"_ I thought to myself as I smiled.

I followed Sharon to the elevator, "We're going outside, I need to do something" She said as he pressed the ground floor button on the elevator.

We exited the building and rode a limousine. "Escoffier five-star restaurant please" She said to the driver.

"You have an appointment there?" I asked out of curiosity.

She brought out a glass of grape juice, "You'll see when we get there" She smiled at me lightly, "Want some?" She offered.

"U-uhh, no thanks" I declined her offer because I don't favor grapes that much.

"Alright, just say so if you want some" She said as she drank her glass of juice. It took us a while for us to reach the restaurant. The restaurant was towering high, it's even taller than ours and the Rainsworth's building.

"Let's go." She said as she left the car. I followed her to the huge gate of the building. My jaw dropped in awe as soon as I entered the building. Giant chandeliers were placed on the ceiling. I followed her to the elevator. We went to the highest floor of the building which was the 60th floor. It took a while for us to reach the place since it was high.

Sharon went to a table with two seats. She then waved her hand that showed that she wanted me go to her. I quickly approached her.

"Take a seat" She smiled at me pleasantly.

"Huh? Didn't you go here because you have a meeting?" I said in a confused tone.

"Nah, I don't have much to do with the company. All I do is sign files, I usually loaf around most of the time" She said as she placed her chin in her hand. "Now come on, have a sit"

I took the sit Sharon offered me. She clapped her hand which caught the waiter's attention. The waiter instantly went near us.

"What is your order Ma'am?" The waiter said in a kind tone as he bowed.

"Honey-glazed chicken, Red wine beef stew, Roasted stuffed chicken, and a bottle of grape juice" She said in one breathe. The waiter then bowed again and left our table.

"What's with grape juice? Do you really like it?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I just like its taste" She said as she look at the view beside her. The walls were made of glass, that's why we can see the whole city from our view. The city lights were beautiful, they were dazzling. It was a nice scenery, combined with the classical music that the orchestra on the restaurant was playing.

"Beautiful, right?" Sharon said as looked at her, she was staring at me. It somehow made me feel uneasy.

"Y-yeah" I fidgeted, I was uneasy because she was staring at me. "It really is beautiful here" I said as I tried to regain my composure.

"I always eat here, I want it here because it looks like this place is separated by the noisy, stupid world outside.

I somehow understand her feelings, even I, hate the world that I live in. That's why being able to rest in place like this is surely a pleasure.

It took fifteen minutes for our order to be served. The roasted chicken was still smoking, and the aroma instantly entered my nose. I already craved for the food because of its sweet smell.

Sharon uncapped her bottle of grape juice and poured it on her glass. "Want some?" She offered me again.

"Yeah, sure" I had no choice, I wouldn't have anything to drink except for grape juice. She then poured the juice on my glass.

I started to slice the chicken and then offered a slice to her. Of course, it's natural for a gentleman to do that. She accepted the slice of chicken with a smile. I then took one slice for myself.

I started eating and savored each bite of the food. The honey glazed chicken, has enough sweetness for me to crave for more. The taste of honey melted on my tongue and the sauce was a perfect fit for it. The red wine beef stew has an awkward but delicious taste, although I didn't eat much of it because of the red wine that was mixed with it. I only took a bite of the roasted stuffed chicken, not because its not delicious but because Sharon already ate it all.

"The chicken really does taste good" Sharon spoke with her mouth full. Her ruffled voice sounded quite cute.

"I liked the honey glazed chicken. It's crispy and soft at the same time." I said, up until now, the taste of the chicken still couldn't leave my mouth.

I finished eating first, Sharon finished after about 30 minutes. She surely did take her time eating it all. She even finished her bottle of grape juice.

"Umm… I think we should go now. It's already 11:30 pm." I said as I looked at my wristwatch.

Sharon didn't answer. I looked at her and her eyes were already closed. Her cheeks were also red.

"Waift ha whinute" she said as she took another sip of her grape juice.

Then, it hit me. I quickly took a look of the bottle, _"SHIT" _I said to myself. It wasn't grape juice, its grape wine. Maybe the waiter had a mistake with our order, and mistook the grape juice for grape wine.

I tried to carry Sharon on my shoulders. People were looking at us as we went to the ground floor. The limousine we rode to get here was not here anymore.

"Where should I take her?" I asked myself. Taking her to the company might be a bad idea because the people might mistook me for a bad person. I thought, and thought, and thought. Then I had an idea. I don't know where her house is, so maybe I'll let her sleep at my brother's condo unit for a while. Even though there are risks that she'll think of something bad when she wakes up, this is the safest way I can think of.

I rode a taxi cab to the condo. I quickly carried her to the unit as soon as we reached our destination. I laid her at the bed, I couldn't withstand her weight so I accidentally fell down the bed too.

I tried to get out of the bed but Sharon suddenly wrapped her arms around me. She even did wrap her legs around mine too.

"Umm… Sharon?" I tried to push her arms away but it was too tight. "Please, let me go"

She then let her whole body rest above me. It was now that I only notice that she was really light, she was almost weightless. Her nose was already was already touching mine in our close distance.

Only a few more centimeters and our lips were about to touch, but it was then when she said.

"You'll pay for this, Vessalius"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! xD

Sorry about that, hehe. But it's nice to leave a cliffhanger once in a while. I really don't know if grape wine really has that much of alcohol content, but I once tried it for myself, only a sip though. AND it tasted quit nice. Too bad I'm only twelve, hehe.

I really did have a hard time at this chapter. It's because I did try to add some fluff at the end of the chapter between Oz and Sharon right? You noticed right? And that was really hard to do, I'm not used to that kind of paring. And guess what? I really miss Alice already! I know that I'm the author but, I can't just let them meet after the problem in the story. Next chapter will be released on the fourth week of October, or hopefully earlier. Like I said, I won't make the story reach November. A one week break will start on the fourth week of October so that's why I'll rush myself up on that period. The next chapter will HOPEFULLY be a short chapter about Alice's life, abroad, features Elliot and Leo there. If not, I'll continue with the conquest.

That's all! Please review! (I'm serious about that .)


	7. New Life

**Pandora Academy**

Yoh. If you're confused at why am I here today, then blame my stupid friend. Seriously?! I told him to write an excuse for me but I didn't say to make it look like I died -_- But it's true that I got in an accident, that's the reason why I am not able to update for so long. I mean, both my arms are injured and my dominant arm is in a stupid cast. One of my legs were also hurt but meh, my body's made of iron. Also, stupid cars, it's clear that it's a red light, and it still continued. So yeah, that's why my bones got fractured T.T But as I said, no major injuries, emm.. at least not enough to kill me. xD I didn't even move from my position, well just a bit. Fortunately, the driver was still sane to press the brake. But when I saw my mom's face looking at the driver, god, I thought it was the apocalypse. xD

So yeah, originally I didn't intend to continue this but meh, I love this story. So yeah, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts and I don't want to.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

My eyes slowly opened as the rays of the sun passed through the window and reached my eyes. I sighed. _"Another boring day" _I thought to myself. I stood up of my bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with water and brushed my teeth. After that, I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my frizzled hair.

I was about to leave the room when I heard a knock on my door.

"Alice?" A familiar voice said "We need to hurry, it's our first day in our new school today" My twin sister, Alyss, said.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted for her to hear.

"Ok, hurry up" She said as I heard her footsteps. After I no longer heard her footsteps, I left my room and hurried down to the ground floor. My room was at the third floor so it took about 7 minutes for me to get there.

I searched for my sister and I saw her at the corner of the grand hall, she was with a maid. "Hey Alice! Come here for a minute! Let's try out our uniforms." She said with a wide smile.

"Uniforms huh?" I said, I was a little excited. The school we're going to attend to is Lightwoods Academy. I heard it was an international school. It was exclusively built for aristocrats around the world. It's quite a match for the Pandora Academy. And like Pandora Academy, it's the most prestigious school in America.

I took my uniform from the maid. I hastily went to the fitting room to try it out. It was a long-sleeved light brown polo and a chocolate brown miniskirt. It also has a red bow and a red hairclip. The hairclip has logo of the school on it. The logo is a golden griffin with a crest.

"It's not as good as the ones I wore back then but, this is fine… I guess" I said to myself.

"Wow, it looks good on you" My sister said as she came near me.

"But the ones at PA are better." I stated.

"I know but, let's try to make do with the stuffs that are happening right now. It sure is a surprise but, I hope we can adjust" She said softly, but I could sense grief on her. She's been acting quite sad since we headed for America.

"Yeah, I really hope so" I smiled, trying to comfort her. She smiled back and after that, we at breakfast and went to school together.

**Lightwoods Academy**

My eyes were wide open at the second I entered my new school. Obviously, it wasn't for ordinary people. A 300 by 400 meter swimming pool, a soccer field almost the size of a mall, a gym as big as a mansion, and a school building, doubled the size of the white house. There were also a few buildings nearby, it seems like the theater and the seminar room.

"Quite a sight huh?" My sister said, also looking at the school's wonderful view. "It's truly fit for the title, _Aristocrats' Castle._ And as expected from Rufus Barma, world's wealthiest entrepreneur."

"Rufus Barma?" The name was quite familiar.

"He's a friend of our grandfather. Dad spoke to him, and that's why we managed to enter this school" She explained.

We arrived at the main entrance of the school, the doors were made with fine glass. Students were crowding around our car. Our chauffeur opened the door and made way for us. Many buzzing students were chatting together. They seem to be talking about us.

"Wow, are we that famous?" I asked my sister out of curiosity.

"Yeah, famous indeed. Famous for our fight with the Vessalius" She said as she gritted her teeth.

"_So that's why huh… The issue even reached here" _I looked down on my feet and tried to hide myself from humiliation.

I entered my classroom, which was class 2-Million. (Sorry, I couldn't think of any other class names xD I actually laughed while writing this) Many students were already inside. Me and my sister chose the seats at the very back of the room.

We kept quiet until the teacher came in. She explained everything about us. In the end, we were welcomed in the class. I smiled as I looked at my new classmates, but someone caught my attention, a person with jet black hair and sharp eyes. I then asked my sister who he was and she said he was Elliot Nightray, another adopted child of the Nightray family. Elliot was looking at me and I was looking at him. I couldn't read his expression, it's as if his expression were mixtures of disgust and interest.

The classes went smoothly and before we knew it, it was already lunch time. My sister and I left first and ate our lunch at the cafeteria. I was a bit disappointed. I thought for sure that their cafeteria would be bigger but, it's as small as our dining hall, or maybe a little bigger. I rushed to the seat near the exit, my sister came after me.

"Hey, there's already a menu placed down here" My sister said as she pointed at a piece of special paper laid in front of her. She read it and said, "Wow, this is quite a handful, maybe, I'll take umm… garlic bread and spaghetti" then, she handed me the menu, "how about yours?"

I quickly took the menu and searched the word 'meat'. My eyes were set upon a big tenderloin steak. "I would like this tenderloin steak, it looks great"

"It sure does", my sister agreed. She then clapped her hands and a waiter came by.

"What would be your order ma'am?" He said as he bowed before us.

Then, my sister said, with a fake smile, "Spaghetti with garlic bread and tenderloin steak, and about the drinks, I guess iced tea would be fine"

"Thank you ma'am, kindly wait for your order to be served" he bowed again and left.

We started to wait but we heard a commotion not far from us, a crowd was forming near the entrance of the canteen. I could hear people, chattering, murmuring and so on. "What's going on?" I asked my sister.

"Probably the Nightrays" She said, not bothering to look at the building crowd.

"Are they really that famous?" I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Sad to say, yes" She sighed. "America's largest company, what do you expect?"

"Hmm.."

The waiter arrived a few seconds later. He gave us our food in silver porcelain and left. Both of us started eating. I chugged my food like liquid while my sister ate like an old lady. One bite at a time :3

It was then when, Elliot Nightray, approached us. "Mind if we take a seat" He said with an obviously plastered smile.

"Why not?" My sister said with her fake smile. Wow, they're both at faking their smile. But nevertheless, I continued chugging my food like boss.

Elliot and his servant, Leo, sat with us. I was in front of Elliot while Leo was in front of my sister.

"What made the great Baskerville Family transfer to this country?" Elliot said, raising an eyebrow.

"You should know by now" Alyss said, raising an eyebrow in return.

"Hmmm"

We then passed our time eating in silence, none of us dared to speak until the bell rang.

"Well then, I guess we shall be seeing each other" Elliot smiled.

"We will" Alyss faked her smile again

We waited for them to leave. "What's up with them" I said in a slightly bothered tone.

"They are aiming for our trust, I think?" She tilted her head.

"Why is that?"

"Even though most of our stocks broke down from –you know what happened- we still have almost half of the original left, and as I said a while ago, the Nightray family is the largest company in America, that means they are aiming for foreign investor to earn a lot of money, that explains why they are aiming for our trust"

My head was going nuts, I couldn't even keep up with her, I can't really understand a thing "O-ok"

"Alright, let's go now"

**Classroom**

"Ok, the class is dismissed for now, for those who don't belong to clubs, please go home immediately and take care" The teacher said as he took his belongings and left the classroom.

Students hustled in the classroom, buzzing noise came from each corner. I hastily came to where my sister is.

"Shall we go now?" I asked her as she was packing her things.

"You go first, I still need to give our transfer forms to the principal, wait for me at the car, I'll be quick"

"Okay" I waved her goodbye as she left the classroom. I also left the classroom few seconds later. As I was about to leave the school's main door, I heard a bunch of 3rd years talking about me and my sister.

"Isn't she one of the Baskerville twins?" A boy smirked.

"Yeah, she is, the one who's family got broke down into pieces after daring to fight with the Vessalius" A girl grinned

"Seriously? How desperate can they be?" Another girl said.

I was clenching my fists, I gritted my teeth and tried to hold on to my sanity. But being the person I am, I knew I couldn't. I quickly rushed to the small group and punched one of the girls right in the face. She fell down on the floor.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I was in deep rage. I mean, what was that for? Unreasonably mocking us for a sin that we didn't even do, and… they even brought in the family of Oz'. Seriously? I hated Oz for a second there, I couldn't even believe myself.

One girl comforted the other girl while saying, "How vulgar, your family is really made of wild animals"

That made me rage even more, I was about to dive into the girl to grip her neck when the boy held my hand.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IMBECILE!" I shouted insanely. I struggled out of the boy's grip but I couldn't. I mean, he's a boy after all.

The boy was about to hit me in the face but his hand was held back by…WH-WHAT?! None other than Elliot Nightray. I couldn't believe myself, I was quite sure that he despised us from the start, but, why?

His piercing eyes shuddered my legs, they were insanely scary. The boy that was about to hit was also shaking. Elliot released his hand and said in a cold voice "Leave."

The group ran away to -who knows where- and left our sight, leaving us two, in the middle of silence. I broke the deafening silence when I noticed that he was holding my hand. I was flustered and backed away.

Elliot also noticed just then. "I-I'm really sorry. I mean it." He fidgeted.

"It's fine I said still blushing" I regained my composure and said, "But, why did you save me? I was quite sure that you hated me"

"Huh? Hated?" Elliot tilted his head unknowingly. "Why do you think that I hate you?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it."

Elliot smirked "Sorry but, this was my face from the day I was born"

I laughed for a second there "Well, yeah so, thanks?"

"Nah. Don't thank me, it's my duty to protect one of our most prized business partners after all" I was quite dumbfounded. He then left, leaving me alone.

"_So it was all for business after all" _I thought. I then grinned alone like an idiot. "That Elliot isn't half-bad after all" I muttered to myself

* * *

I sense that Oz will have a rival in love :3 Haha well then, I know it's short but my hands hurt already, I'm still using my none dominant hand y'know. And it sucks, I'm lucky that I'm allowed to take a picture of my lectures at school so that I won't need to write it. xD I wish I could use my right hand sooner xD

Anyways review! (Again, I mean it)


	8. We'll meet again

**Pandora Academy**

Hi! I forgot to say this on the last chapter but, THANKS FOR WORRYING FOR ME! Also, thank you continuing to review even though I didn't update for a long Long LONG time xD For all those who reviewed, I am really Really REALLY happy and I want to thank ya guys for all those support. As a payback, I'll finish this story, once and for all. This is supposed to be the last chapter but I decided to cut it in half since it'll be too long if I put them all together. That's why, PLEASE SUPPORT ME UNTIL THE END!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts, I'm just a normal fan boy who got hit by a car.

* * *

**Oz' POV**

My eyes were wide open, the event's from last night are still bustling inside my mind. They know that I'm a Vessalius. How did they know? Why aren't they telling me? What do they plan to do with me? These thoughts rushed inside my mind. _"I need to find a way out here, quick" _I thought to myself.

The problem is, a specific girl is on top of my body and I can't even move an inch. In layman's terms, She's hugging me DAMN tight -_-

I struggled to get out of the sleeping girl's grasp. But I failed, I can easily break free from her grasp but that would wake her up, which I wouldn't want to happen. I tried a second time but, it still didn't work out.

"Mmmppfff" Sharon groaned.

Alright, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… Arrghhh damn it! I'll wake her up!

I shook her arm while trying to wake her up. Fortunately, she did so a few seconds later. She was quite astonished when she saw me in the same bed as her… well not "quite" I guess.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She shouted as if the worlds gonna end.

"Err… Ma'am, I'm quite sure that you were at fault for dragging me into the same bed" I was quite pissed, since she's the one at fault and all.

"…." Sharon kept quiet. It was a very long moment of silence that it was quite deafening.

"Anyways, I guess we should go to my office for now" She regained her composure. Though I'm still nervous because she knew that I was a Vessalius, I did my best to keep calm.

We then, headed to her office. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"I would, thank you." I accepted the offer. She then took a bag of coffee beans and made coffee using the coffee maker.

"Now, let's get to work" She said as she seriously looked at me, If looks could kill, she would be boring a hole through right now. She sipped her coffee slowly as she searched her drawer. I barely caught a glimpse of what's inside the drawer. I managed to figure that it was full of paperwork. I thought that it would be a long day if we were to finish all of it. She took a single long bond paper from her drawer. She slammed it into her desk, her eyes looking at me sternly. I figured that she was still angry at me because of what happened a while ago. "Can you please look through this, Mr. Darkrail?" She asked, thought it sounded more of a command.

I drank the last of my coffee before I scanned through the paper that she slammed at the table. My eyes were shot wide just after I read the title. 'Flattburg Warehouse SOLD 1999' the title read. Flattburg is one of our company's largest stock warehouses. It's also one of our oldest ones. I read more of the paper which looked like a newspaper scan.

'_October 27, 1999, Flattburg warehouse, one of Rainsworth company's largest warehouse was sold to the Vessalius company. This report shocked thousands of investors since Rainsworth company is the most dominant company up to this date. Selling the warehouse made a huge fuss among business entrepreneurs, most of them saying that it is not tactical selling their biggest stock warehouse to a rivaling company.'_

My head ached while reading this, I didn't understand, I thought that Flattburg was originally a property of our family's company ever since it was built. But I still don't get the point as she made me read. I cocked a brow at her, my head filled with confusion. "What's your point?"

She scowled at me. I never thought that she was the Sharon that I met yesterday. I though never that the kilowatt fake smile that she has on her face would disappear. But she managed to calm herself down. "You know that our company's largest rival is the Vessalius Company, no?"

I nodded.

"Good, let me tell you a story," She leaned her back on the wall while crossing her arms on her chest.

I tensed up. I get the feeling that I was going to be killed anytime now. I nodded weakly as a gesture that she may begin her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a woman. She was living a life like a princess. She almost had anything that she could ever want. She was courted by many. Rich entrepreneurs from around the world flocked her house every day. And then, she met my father, she fell in love at first sight. They were married right after he proposed to her. The girl was really in bliss. A few years later, they had a daughter. They were a happy family. Until they met Zai Vessalius." Her eyes flinched as she mentioned my father's name, and so did I. "He seduced my mother," For the first time, she used 'mother' "He started as friend but then, slowly, he stole her heart. " She started crying, but I was too surprised to act, that would explain why my mother left us. My father had an affair. Anger dwelled on my veins. I thought I was going to burst back then. "Not too long after that, my father got suspicious, my mother always went out of our home, and she said she was going to work but I know that she was lying. My father discovered the affair, he filed a divorce, and a few weeks passed, I no longer had a father." She used her hand to wipe her tears. "But it didn't end there, Zai blackmailed my mother. He said that he would spread what happened to the media. My mother said that he, Zai, would also be affected. But Zai said that it didn't matter. Zai already had a divorce with her wife back then. He said that he wouldn't have a huge backlash as my mother would have. Thus, in order to satisfy Zai, she sold Flattburg to him. Our company's progress went down from there on. Just because of the Vessalius, just because of YOUR family" Her eyes were red from weeping. I tried to console her, but I figured it would be better if I didn't.

I was also shocked about this, I never knew, or more like, I NEVER wanted to know. I looked at Sharon, I pitied her. I hesitantly comforted her by rubbing her back. She slapped my hand away from her. "Noli me tangere!" She shouted. I didn't understand what she said but I managed to figure that she talking in Latin. "And to think they decided to send you again here, what does your family want now?! The whole company?!" She said sarcastically.

"N-no!" I waved my hands frantically "It's not like that at all!" '_It TOTALLY IS!' _I thought to myself.

She calmed herself down. After a few seconds, she looked at me, her eyes still red from weeping but it was full of curiosity. "Then why?"

I sighed. I explained the situation to her. Things about how Alice and I met, how we befriended each other. How we grew close to each other. About our promise, which I suppose was broken a long time ago. About our little date at the park, the day that I felt my feeling for her grew stronger. And finally, the day we got separated, about how my heart almost broke into pieces. And then I explained how I ended up here, how I was supposed to _destroy_ their company.

She listened to me with utmost attention. She told her story a while ago, it was MY turn now. "

After I finished telling my story, she was staring down at her feet. "So basically, you did all of this because of your love for her right?"

I blushed when she said the word 'love' but I knew it was true. "Yes, that's how it is"

Suddenly, she held my shoulders in her hands "I'll help you." I looked straight into her eyes, surprised. I was confused, why would she help me? I was her enemy. But then I saw the look in her eyes… it was filled with the burning passion of… _love?! _ I backed out a bit still surprised by her sudden reaction.

"Why?" I cocked my brow at her.

"You don't deserve to be here. You deserve to be with her." She looked at me, seriously this time.

I didn't hesitate to accept her request. "Sure, but, how?"

"Don't underestimate me, I have resources and connections you would never dream to have" She smirked, she stood up straight and headed to the exit of the door "Follow me"

I quickly followed her, still confused at what she was planning to do. "What will you exactly do?"

"Just believe in me" She said and continued walking to who knows where.

She put her hand in her pocket and took out her phone. She called someone, I couldn't hear what she was saying since I was quite far from her.

She headed to the elevator, I followed her and we went to the rooftop.

As I opened the door, my eyes were wide open on what I saw next. It was a helicopter, one you'll see from Grand theft Auto. "Wow" My jaw dropped in awe.

"You'll ride that to America" She said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"AMERICA?!" I shouted in shock. I was really confused, my head can't process all the events that happened to me today, my father had an affair, his mistress was Sharon's mother, my father blackmailed her mother, and now I'm going to America?! Well, that escalated quickly.

"You want to follow Alice right?" She said, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah" I nodded weakly.

"Then you should go, be the Romeo to her Juliet, the prince to her princess," She said in theatrical tone. If eyes change right now, hers would change into a heart.

I know. I want to go to Alice, be reunited with her. I want to see her smile again. I know that if I don't take this chance, there'll no more left. Opportunity doesn't knock twice.

I made my decision. I will go. "Okay" I looked back at her seriously.

I made my way to the helicopter, but before that, I decided to say sorry and thanks. I looked back at Sharon.

She raised her brow at me. "What? Go on."

"I just wanted to say sorry, and thanks for all of this." I said "I know that my family has done many bad things to yours, but still, you helped me. I hope we can be friends when I get back."

"Hahahaha" She laughed loudly "Oh the story? Seriously? That was just a joke. The whole company knew that you were a Vessalius from the first place. They assigned me to kick you out of here. Though things didn't go as planned, I still managed to get you out of our company, no?" She smiled "Good luck, Oz."

I was flabbergasted. I never thought that I was outsmarted by the one who I was supposed to outsmart. This day was really full of events.

She pushed me on my back "Off you go now, I didn't get permission to use the helicopter. And if my mother found out, you won't be getting to America anytime soon."

"Okay" I jumped in the helicopter but then it hit me, where in America am I supposed to go? I decided to ask Sharon "Where in America and I supposed to go?"

"From what I've heard, they're in Los Angeles." She said

I nodded. I put on my seatbelt as the helicopter's engine started. I was quite nervous since it would be my first time riding a helicopter.

A few minutes later and I will be meeting with Alice. I was nervous and excited at the same time. _"We'll meet soon, Alice" _I thought to myself.

**Alice's POV**

I was at my room. The blue curtains blocking my view at the sky. My room had a gloomy atmosphere. Since the day we arrived here, I always played with my lappy toppy. Browsing through Facebook while listening to Ke$ha's 'Die young'. It's been a hobby of mine since I entered high school.

My phone rang I was quite shocked. I opened it to see who the caller was. It was from an unknown caller, I end it since I don't really take calls from strangers.

My stomach rumbled. I sighed as I stood up and put my lappy toppy to sleep mode. I exited the door and made my way the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took a pack of frozen chocolate. They were my stress killers since I went in this hellhole.

After I ate my little stress killer, I decided to doze off a bit on my room. It was then when I was sucked into dreamland and I dreamt of the blond boy again.

I woke up, the sound of my phone ringing irritated me. I opened it to see who the caller was. It was the same caller from back then, I decided to accept the call.

"HELLO?!" I said in a quite furious tone. And then, I heard the voice of someone I thought I will never hear again.

* * *

That's it I guess. The next chapter will be the last xD Whew, at last xD I know I rushed the whole story, it's because I don't have much time, and most of the time I'm lazy xD I know that if I didn't rush this story, I'll become really lazy and become the king of sloth and I won't be able to finish this story at all xD

That's it sooo R & R. Also, I scratched the idea of Elliot and Alice being together. I decided to go straight to the ending xD


	9. Forever and ever

**Pandora Academy**

Last chapter…. I'll miss you guys! Thanks for all your support! I wish you all the best! Please my other fanfics even if this story will end now… I really can't believe that I finished it. Thanks! This chapter is only short since chapter 8 and 9 are supposed to be together but I decided to divide them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, I'm just a lazy author who loves his readers.

* * *

**Oz' POV**

It took me us a few hours to fly to USA. It was already evening when we reached the country's borders. I saw the dazzling city lights from above, which made my jaw drop in awe.

It was drizzling, light rain clouds can be seen from above. I was worried that this drizzle right now will become a storm later on, but I hope not.

I decided to take a little nap since I thought that it will still take a few hours before we reach Los Angeles. The pitter patter of the rain really made me sleepy.

I was woken up by the lights of a huge building. We were about to land on the building. The pilot landed the helicopter, and I waited until the engines were completely turned off.

I quickly jumped out of the helicopter. But then, the pilot called me, and I quickly knew who the owner of that voice was. Xerxes Break.

"Hey" The clown said in a goofy tone "You shouldn't leave class without permission, you know?" He said playfully.

I was surprised, my eyes were open wide and I couldn't say anything.

He smirked. He took out a briefcase beside him. He handed it to me while saying, "Here, that briefcase contains a cellphone, a change of clothes and some dollars"

I took the briefcase "What is this for?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Miss Sharon said that I should give it to you" He grinned "You're lucky that I'm an acquaintance of the Rainsworth family, or else, no one would fly you here"

"Thank you very much" I bowed respectfully.

"No need to," He sneered "Go on, get to your girlfriend, I'll be here waiting for you"

I nodded. I quickly ran as fast as I can to the elevator. I mashed the 'ground floor' button. It took me a few minutes to get there since the building was so tall. I figured that it was a branch of the Rainsworth Company. I quickly rushed to the exit the second the elevator opened.

I open the briefcase and took out the cellphone that was in it. I took out my phone and opened the call log. I quickly dialed the number that Alice used to call me in my other phone. I waited for a few minutes but it said that Alice was busy. She wasn't answering her phone.

I panicked. Why isn't she answering her phone?! Did she change her phone? Or maybe she changed her number? Millions of thoughts entered my mind that I thought it was going to burst.

I took out a few breaths before continuing. I walked around the place. I thought of using my money to ride a taxi to Alice's place, but I didn't know where she lived.

I sat on a bench by a park. I decided to sort things out. I examined the briefcase, a phone, 10000 USD, and a change of clothes. What the heck will I do with this?! I thought to myself.

The rain was becoming strong, I knew I was going to get soaked here so I quickly searched for shelter. I tried to call Alice again, it took quite a long time that I almost lost hope but someone answered the call. I was overjoyed when I heard who was talking on the phone.

"Hello?!" Alice yelled through the phone. _"She didn't change at all" _I thought to myself.

"Alice!" I said with joy. I was nearly moved to tears. I missed her voice, the loud, childish tone that I hated when I first hear it.

"O-Oz?" she said in a surprised tone.

**Alice's POV**

My heart was beating really fast. My first friend is talking to me on the phone. The person that I thought I would be with forever. The reason why my heart broke when I left. The person who I first fell in love with. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down on my face.

"Oz!" I said in a joyous tone. "I'm glad you were able to call!"

"Yeah, me too" He said, I could hear rain falling over the phone. Then, it hit me. It was also raining here, and the number he used to call me was from USA, then it means he's here.

"Are you in USA right now?" I asked my heart beating faster, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Yes, I'm at a park near the Rainsworth building." He said, his voice was quite shaky on the phone, maybe because of low reception. "Meet me right now, we're going back to Europe"

My eyes widened upon hearing what he just said. "What?!" I half yelled. The thought couldn't just register on my mind. I mean, how does he think that he can get me out of this hellhole? And if we ever succeed in escaping, where on earth would we hide? I can't stay at the Vessalius mansion, I'm quite sure they'll kill me if I ever do. I thought he was crazy for a second.

"We'll escape, Sir Break is waiting at the Rainsworth Company building. I'll help you escape if you ever need me." He said persistently, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Where will we hide if ever succeed escaping?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'll think of a plan, Jack can probably help us." He said reassuringly.

"How about my family? Alyss? I'm sure they're gonna be dead serious about finding me. They're gonna kill, and maybe you too" I said in a worrying tone. I was really worried. It was fine if it was just me being hurt. But I'm sure they'll hurt Oz too, and I don't want that.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm quite an idiot for acting like that by myself. I never considered your feelings and all" I could feel that his voice was weakening. But I couldn't just leave my family for him alone.

"I know, I'm sorry too" I was really guilty for leaving him like this. My eyes couldn't stop from crying.

"I guess… it's really goodbye now huh?" He said, I knew he was crying behind the phone.

My guilt was killing me. Deep inside me, I know I really want to see him. To see his bright, carefree smile once more. "He-hey, can I see you? Even it's for a short amount of time. I want to be with you, just one more time" I said, I really wanted to see him. I felt that if didn't see him, my heart would really explode.

"Okay" He said, I knew that there was a glint of happiness in his tone. "I'm at the park, I don't know where you are so I can't exactly go to your place."

"It's fine, I'll go there" I said, a bit excited. "Wait for me"

"Okay"

I ended the phone call and quickly grabbed a jacket and sneaked out of the house. I did my best to silence my steps. I exited through the back door. I couldn't really get out through the main door since there were many security guards there. I tried to get near the fence. I climbed the metal fence silently, I almost slipped because it was wet since it's raining, but luckily, I didn't. I called a taxi.

I entered the taxi cab and said, "Rainsworth Family Park" It took as about 10 minutes to get there since the park was quite far from our house. I paid the fare, and exited the cab.

I searched for him. As I did, I thought about what he looks like. Blond hair, emerald eyes, childish face, before I knew it, I was already smiling.

"Alice!" A familiar voice I heard from behind. I quickly looked back. And there he was, smiling at me.

I quickly ran to him. My arms landed to him as I hugged him really tight. It was raining really hard, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is we were together again.

I cried, "Oz" I squeezed my hands on his body. "I missed you so much" I sobbed.

"I know, I missed you too" He said, he embraced my as tight as I did.

We stood in the middle of the rain. I was in his tight embrace, his hands on my shoulder. I was silently crying on his chest. We were sharing each other's warmth. We stood there like there was nobody watching us, like we were the only people in the whole wide world. We didn't care about the rain at all, all that matters to us is that we were together at last.

But then, another familiar voice called my name.

"Alice" My sister said, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Alyss… it's not what you think it is!" I said as I waved my hands in panic.

"Oh I know what it is" She said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"Alice's right, I just came here to meet her, that's all" Oz explained, he was panicking. He knew that we were in for trouble.

Alyss giggled. "You should've seen the look your eyes" she said as she covered her mouth, as if she wanted to hide her laughs.

"W-what?" I was flabbergasted. I was really confused that I didn't know what to do.

"We can go back to Europe" She said with a smile.

Well that escalated quickly. "What?!" I literally shouted. I was really surprised, I didn't know what was happening and the thoughts can't just register on my mind. First, Oz came here, then, we'll go back to Europe. What else is next? I'll give birth to a chicken?!

"Whoa, calm down" She muttered "Dad knew that you were escaping. He probably figured that you weren't happy here. He called me and said that I should follow you. He said that we finish our own business there before coming back here. But deep inside, I knew that he was just worried about us, he just too shy to show it"

The thoughts finally registered on my brain. We were free. I can finally go back.

"We'll be back, Alice" I looked at Alyss, she was already crying. Maybe it was tears of joy, but I knew I was crying too.

"How about our things, did you get them already?" I asked, wiping down my tears.

"Yeah" She then pointed behind her. It was a black van. The car's window opened and then I saw a familiar face. It was Elliot.

"Hey there" He waved at us "You should stay the night here and fly to Europe tomorrow. Let the rain slow down" He smirked "My brother would kill me if the three of you were hurt.

"_Gilbert" _I said, so that seaweed head actually worries about us, huh?

"Sure" Alyss said. She then looked at Oz "The helicopter is at the Rainsworth building right?"

"Yes" He nodded "At the rooftop"

"You guys should go to the hotel nearby, I already checked in for the both of you" She handed us what seems to be a card. The number '027' was written on it.

"Wa-wait, Oz and I are gonna share a room?!" I blushed upon the thought.

"Don't be shy, I know you want that, silly" She grinned as she headed for the van.

I was as red as a tomato. I looked at Oz and I thought that he would put a lobster to shame because of the redness of his face.

"Let's just go, I don't want to catch a cold from the rain" I quickly grabbed his hand and ran to the hotel. The warmth of hands heated mine that was as cold as ice.

It just took as a few minutes to get to the hotel. The room Alyss checked is on the ground floor. The room was not luxurious, a small with a queen sized bed. I took a bath before him. I insisted that he go first but he plain rejected me. After both of us took a bath, we sat at the sofa, my head resting on his chest, his arms left arm holding my left shoulder. It was a long moment of silence when he finally broke it.

"It's been a long day, huh?" He said

"Yeah" I said as I drew circles on his stomach using my fingers.

"I thought I would never be with you again." He said, a glint of sadness in his voice.

"Me too" I said. The warmth of his body comforting mine. I know I can't manage to be separated from him again. I knew it was time to say I love him. I built up my courage. I took deep breaths, and finally, "I love you" I said as I hid my face on his chest.

"I know," He said as he patted my head "I feel the same"

I looked at him, his emerald green eyes staring into mine. My lips crashed on his and that's all that mattered. I knew that that was all I wanted. The _crazysquirmyfunny _feeling in my heart, was replaced by unmatchable happiness.

* * *

I finished it… I finished it… I FINISHED IT!

PS:I can't really say something right now since I'm really happy. Author's note comin' out tomorrow. Review. Love ya guys.


End file.
